Facebook Fairy
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Secretos, locuras, fiestas, imagenes, trolleos y etc.. de todo un poco veran a los mienbros de este loco gremio los cuales les garantizaran cualquier locura y pregunta, ventas de ellos tambien 7u7 deseen verlos en sus espectaculares momentos de locura infinita ya que Fairy Tail no es lo que parece...
1. ¿Natsu y Mashima juntos?

**Holis chicos n.n vengo aqui con su inquietante pregunta porque no sigues con tus demas fics condenadamente pero bueno es que se me dio una gran idea de hacer un Facebook de Fairy Tail y pues eme aqui haciendo otro fic que sera cada vez que se me ocurra una locura ok no XD...**

**Aclaraciones:**

******* contraseña o sino cosas que ponen ellos...**

**() E aqui sus sobrenombres o sino lo que ponen ellos aparte...**

**-Hellouh- publicaciones y notificaciones**

**QnQ... XD... n.n u.u emoticonos...**

**#Laautoraesdemasiadopro un hahs tact (no se como se escribe)**

**Mas abajo estan unas propuestas, la mas votada puede ser la siguiente que veran en este fic y si les gusta otra y quieren verla, pues se iran descartando cada una y asi llegaremos a otras mas... XD espero que sea de su agrado este fic y recuerden el manga de FT no es mio si fuera mio huviera hecho un yaoi hace tiempo 7u7 ok no la verdad no... no... no me crean para nada **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. ¿Natsu Dragneel y Mashima juntos?Igual a trolleadores <strong>

**Usuario: Natsu Dragneel (Fuego Ardiente)**

**Contraseña: **********

-Natsu Dragneel ha compartido el siguiente comentario-

Natsu: Yooo! Chicos ¿Qué piensan acerca del capítulo del manga? Mashima esta vez nos hizo trabajar demasiado, aunque claro ya saben quién es END n.n

-A Erza Scarlet (Titania) le gusta la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (Fuego Ardiente)-

Erza: Pues tienes razon Natsu aunque ciertamente se complicaron varias cosas también en el anime, mucho trabajo se aumenta y también horas de no comprar ropa… u.u tampoco veré a Jellal en mucho tiempo

Natsu: Erza hablamos del trabajo, Mashima-sensei es demasiado bipolar con todo esto además de que si vez o no a Jellal es decisión de él no mía así que no me metas en tus líos amorosos aunque deje a Luce sola durante un año y medio que clase de persona soy QnQ

-Natsu Dragneel cambio su apodo a (END)-

Erza: Como dices, claro si olvidas a Lucy durante un año y medio, te vas con Happy a quien sabe dónde y después regresas más feliz ¬¬ algunas personas no saben valorar a las demás, una pregunta Natsu ¿Por qué te cambiaste el apodo a END?

Natsu: Porque quiero… n.n y aparte tengo una buena razon para esto y es que yo SOY END

-Erza Scarlet (Titania) etiquetó a Gray Fullbuster (Hielo Tsundere) y Lucy Heartfilia (Reina del cosplay) en la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END) -

Gray: Natsu sabes que si eres de verdad END terminaremos en una pelea final así como en el manga de Naruto ¬¬ Mashima se pasó esta vez

Lucy: Maldito Natsu como te atreves a dejarme y como dicen todos los fans te fuiste de parranda con Happy u.u sinceramente eres un baka Natsu, oigan escucharon Break Out! Esta de lujo sin duda alguna un buen opening owo pero trabajamos demasiado con eso ya que alguien no cooperaba demasiado ¬¬

Erza: Cierto por culpa de alguien estuvimos dos días grabando ese opening ¬¬ aparte de que TuT Jellal esperare a verte en un opening

Natsu: Yo que culpa tengo de que me hayan puesto con un traje saben que eso es demasiado lo mío 7u7 si por eso soy Natsu Dragneel chicos aparte de todo Juvia se quedó ahí pegadita tomando fotos también a alguien ewe sigan diciéndome esas cosas saben que Mashima-sensei me quiere demasiado más que a ustedes T-T por eso lo quiero demasiado es como mi mejor amigo de maldades aparte de Happy por supuesto

-Natsu Dragneel (END) etiqueto a Mashima-sensei (el todo poderoso) y Happy (el troll) a su publicación-

Happy: Aye! Natsu es el favorito de Mashima-sempai aparte de que también me adora a mi ustedes son solo personajes secundarios, deberían dejar de andar de arenosos al igual que los fans que se quejan del relleno

Erza: Sabes que también soy igual de importante que ustedes ¬¬ todos lo somos por eso se llama Fairy Tail no Natsu Dragneel o Happy… mejor váyanse a plagiar a los Vongola aquí nadie los necesita

Gray: Justo en el orgullo XD Natsu ya vez y tú también Happy dejen de andar de arenosos ustedes dos…

Lucy: No sé qué decir pensaba que ustedes dos eran demasiado buenos pero ahora u.u me doy cuenta que estoy mejor con Gray, Erza y Wendy

Mashima: Oigan, calmados Gray, Erza y Lucy… Posiblemente quieren saber quién es mi preferido por eso pelean pero les diré algo importante los dibuje porque no se me ocurrían otros personajes aparte de Natsu así que él es el personaje importante aparte de que conseguí un contrato para cuando regrese Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y Natsu entrara como el 11 descendiente de la familia Vongola así que con el sí conseguiré dinero aparte de que Happy tendrá si es buen proyecto su manga para el solo

Natsu: Mashima-sama usted es mi idol *-* aparte de que es cierto owo plagiare a los Vongola y seré su próximo jefe mafioso aparte justo en el orgullo

-Lucy Heartfilia (Reina del Cosplay) a etiquetado a Wendy Marvell (Pequeña Loli) y Gajeel Redfox (Gale forever) en la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Wendy: Natsu-san usted es demasiado cruel T-T al igual que Mashima-sensei, dicen que nos dibujaron como secundarios y aparte alaba demasiado a Natsu

Gajeel: Pero todos sabemos que Mashima tiene un trato especial con Natsu porque digamos que todos algunas veces le hacemos bullying o no miento chicos… geheeee!

Erza: Tienes razon Gajeel, siempre hacemos eso con Natsu recuerdan esa vez que Mashima-sensei no estaba viendo y en eso mojamos a Natsu y después se preguntó Mashima-sensei muchas cosas entonces uffff fue gracioso

Gray: Mejor recordemos esa vez donde por digamos "Accidente" hicimos que el desayuno de Natsu tuviera salsa habanero mega picante y de ahí eso le hizo daño XD fue gracioso ya que…

Lucy: También esa vez Lissana y Mirajane cuando Natsu estaba dormido le pintaron la cara y quedo bien gracioso solo faltaba el vestido y era completamente una niña… n.n ahí tiempos aquellos que quiero volver a vivir haciéndole bullying a Natsu

Happy: Aye! Yo siento que Mashima-sempai dice solo esas cosas para que Natsu no renuncie a él trabajo porque ya saben es difícil encontrar personas así para un manga y también para el anime…

Erza: Tienes razon Happy es difícil encontrar a un idiota en estos tiempo OwO por eso Mashima soporta cada tontería de Natsu cada día o cada semana… ahhh pero lamentablemente ya me anda aburriendo

Mashima: Por favor chicos no sean duros con Natsu, ustedes no entienden que es ser un chico diferente y también famoso, gracias a él, la inspiración es demasiado mala en algunos momentos por eso necesito a el chico sino ustedes nunca hubieran sido parte de este gran elenco llamado el elenco mediocre…

Gray: ¬¬ se ve como nos quieres Mashima-san, por cierto alguien sabe dónde está el idiota de Natsu no contesta esto y nosotros seguimos leyendo las faltas de respeto de Mashima-san…

Lucy: Tal vez se enojó con nosotros y si renuncia por nuestra culpa esta vez… Fairy Tail será cancelado, ¡Natsu contesta ahora! U-U no contesta

Gajeel: Geheeeee, fue un placer estar en el elenco de los mediocres chicos pero bueno iré a conseguir trabajo con Kishimoto para su siguiente película si es que me despiden o sino con Oda porque Tite no EwE lamentablemente Bleach ya no me gusta demasiado

-Wendy Marvell (Pequeña Loli) a etiquetado a Mirajane Strauss (I am Sexy), Lissana Strauss (Azul), Elfman Strauss (Hombre) y Laxus Dreyar (Siempre fuerte) a la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Wendy: Gajeel-san pensar que usted sería el último en decir eso u.u es demasiado triste pensar que este será el final del elenco mediocre

Mirajane: Ara…ara porque dicen eso me sorprende llegar y ver mi Facebook con esta noticia de que todos quieren renunciar o algo así… pero que pasa no anden espantando a las personas así que no ven que da el azúcar

Laxus: Mira pareces abuela diciendo esas cosas pero ella tiene razon que demonios pasa aquí porque dicen todo eso ¬¬ que no ven que de esto sobrevivimos y vivimos arduamente, nos cuesta cada una de esas cosas… nos maltratan hasta mas no poder

Lissana: Pero a nosotros no nos maltratan nos tratan bien, si mal no recuerdo la semana pasada Laxus ¬¬ pediste que te llevaran a tu puesto agua mineral y chocolates, también a todos nosotros nos tratan bien aunque siempre le hacen maldad a Natsu owo acaso hicieron enojar de nuevo a Natsu y piensa renunciar y si es así se ira a buscar empleo a otro lado plagiando un anime más… chicos ya hablamos de todo esto

Elfman: Todos son unos verdaderos hombres, por cierto no entiendo cómo es que todos caminan o hacen sus cosas mientras están ahí mensajeando por Facebook y no se caen eso es de todos unos hombre experimentados, aparte de todo Lissana tiene razon XC si nos despiden es por culpa del maltrato que le proporcionamos a Natsu

Gajeel: Oigan yo no me meto con Salamander… Sé cómo es demasiado especial 7u7 yo si lo trato bien aunque a mí no me han dado mi Dragonforce pero si un beso de Levi, no como otros que son bien Tsunderes y a eso me refiero a _Gray Fullbuster_

Gray: Oigan yo no soy Tsundere y si rechazo a Juvia es porque me lo piden en el manga y anime así que no me digan nada más ¬¬

Erza: Gajeel tiene razon eres un complejo de tsundere por eso dicen que eres un queso tsundere que friendzona a Juvia Loxar…

Lucy: Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Erza n.n

Happy: Pero si también a Erza la mandaron a la Friendzone =o eso significa que Erza esta desilucionada también, pues que bien espero que funcione diferente

Mashima: Chicos…chicos… chicos… tenemos que hablar seriamente

Plue: Plu…plu…plu… plu… plu

Juvia: Gray-sama se metió otra vez en problemas, Gray-sama no se preocupe Juvia está en su rescate y no se preocupe Juvia tiene un plan… ;)

Mashima: Bueno chicos como han de saber esta no ha sido la primera vez que hacen que Natsu se enoje, él es mi preciado personaje… cofcof… como seguía diciendo tengo una larga lista la cual seguirán de manera adecuada y también contestare sus preguntas en estos momentos

Erza: Entonces yo tengo una pregunta y es ¿Quién es tu personaje que no quieres?

Mashima: Simple al que matare primero, naaa miento sería un personaje al que odio mmmm difícil pregunta pues al elenco de los mediocres y fin de la historia…

Lucy: ¿Quiénes son el elenco de los mediocres? QnQ por favor Mashima-sensei no me metas en ese elenco

-Happy (El troll) etiqueto a Juvia Loxar (I love Gray-sama bitches), Levi Mcgarden (Genius), Plue (Plue para presidente) y Cana Alverona (La bebedora no. 1) a la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Mashima: Mi elenco de mediocres son los que no hacen nada y aparte los que empezaron con el bullying con los demás ósea casi todos n.n y por supuesto Lucy Heartfilia (Reina del cosplay) tú tienes un lugar especial en ese elenco

Lucy: Soy Lucy Heartfilia y Vale verga la vida u.u

Happy: Entonces si dices casi todos ¿Quiénes no están en el elenco mediocre? O.O

Mashima: Pues los que no están es Natsu (El próximo malvado en otra saga), Gajeel (Por cierto te debo dinero), Levi (Intelectual que sabe que no hacer), Cana (Se preocupa más por su bebida), Happy (Tu eres tu queridísimo Happy), Plue (Pluuuu!) y Juvia (Se preocupa más por Gray que por los demás o molestar a los demás)… esperen me falto algo Zeref, Mavis, Makarov, Jellal, Igneel (Murió en paz), Gildarts y Virgo

Erza: Soy Erza Scarlet la más hermosa y reina de Fairy Tail y Vale verga la vida *cortándose la mano con unas galletitas* u.u Jellal me excluyeron de tu grupo

Cana: Yo tengo una pregunta ¿cuándo me darán mi sake?, llevo varias horas sobria y no aguanto más…

Juvia: Ahhhh Gray-sama, Juvia está excluida del grupo de Gray-sama eso es demasiado doloroso… Juvia no puede más *cortándose las venas con galletitas de animalitos*

Mashima: Cana te terminaste todo el sake por eso no ahí, para cuando tengamos más será demasiado noche y Juvia deja eso ya que, ¡Que será de mi Gruvia sin Juvia!

Gajeel: Bueno, Mashima-sensei acaso nos hará trabajar vendiendo dulces en las esquinas para remediar esto… bueno creo que yo no n.n geheeee esto es bueno…

Mashima: Buena idea Gajeel, excelente desde hoy el equipo mediocres desesperados por atención irán a vender dulces a diferentes esquinas de Japón y próximamente a otros países… cierto también tengo que ofrecer un combo por alguno de ustedes…

Happy: Aye! Esto será sorpréndete =) y vigorizante al saber que yo no seré el desafortunado en vender dulces en cada esquina de Tokio y Japón…

Lucy: Soy Lucy Heartfilia aquí reportando que he sido enviada a vender dulces a personas que más seguro me robaran soy demasiado hermosa para que me pase eso… por cierto y Natsu donde carajos esta…

Erza: Ni idea…

Mirajane: También yo estoy en el equipo mediocre, Mashima-sensei no creo que sea buena idea eso sabe que yo soy demasiado linda con Natsu para que me metan en el equipo mediocre

Plue: Plu… plu…. Plu, plu, plu, plu plu plu plu plu…

Gray: Nadie entiende a Plue excepto Natsu pero como no está ¬¬ no sé qué diantres dijo

-Natsu Dragneel (END) compartió un enlace-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) dio link a la página de Naruto Shippuden-

Juvia: Gray-sama ahí esta todos los buscan, Juvia lo encontró, Natsu-san se ha escapado a otro lado… se fue a plagiar a un anime…

-Natsu Dragneel (END) compartio el video de Vocaloid-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) se unio a el grupo Fairy Tail-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) se hizo amigo de Uta-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) le dio me gusta a la página Meme Tail-

Lucy: Natsu sigue haciendo varias cosas y nosotros solo miramos como nos desprecia y no nos hace caso u.u entonces si se enojó con nosotros

-Natsu Dragneel (END) se hizo amigo de Naruto Uzumaki y Kuroko Tetsuya-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) le dio me gusta a One Piece Forever-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) compartio la foto de Kuroko Tetsuya-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) cambio la foto de perfil-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) cambio la foto de portada-

Mashima: Simplemente espectacular es demasiado rápido y también sociable para conseguir demasiadas cosas OwO por eso me agrada demasiado Natsu…

Cana: Eso de que cambie su foto de portada por una foto de un meme de todos los demás es cruel pero bueno no me importa yo no estoy ahí… jajajajaajajaja Wendy como un tabla y Gray un queso tsundere buena esa Natsu

Natsu: Gracias Cana, sabía que les gustaría ese meme por cierto chicos excepto el elenco de los mediocres fiesta en mi casa, invite a varios espero que vallan n.n

Happy: Lucy Heartfilia (Reina del cosplay) ahora arrepiéntete….

Lucy: Lo hago u.u no vuelvo a hacer malas acciones, lo prometo ya que no quiero estar en la lista negra de Mashima-sensei y además QnQ me perderé una gran fiesta de las que hace Natsu

-Natsu Dragneel (END) etiqueto a Jellal Fernández (En busca de Zeref), Meredy (I am love pockys), Sting Eucliffe (Algún dia ganare), Rogue Cheney (emo total) y Yukino (Siempre feliz) a su publicación-

Sting: Fiesta en casa de Natsu-san, genial XD pero preguntándome de nuevo Mashima-sensei cuando veremos de nuevo a Zeref en el manga

Jellal: Donde esta Zeref…

Erza: Jellal u.u mucho tiempo sin verte… aparte de todo ¬¬ Natsu Dragneel date por muerto…

Mashima: Erza que dijimos acerca del bullying, bueno Zeref algún día lo volverán a ver y poco después lo matara fabulosamente Natsu como END *-* será espectacular

Meredy: A mí no me importa nada de lo que haga Mashima-sensei solo quiero pockys *7* yo vivo por pockys… pockys… Natsu habrá pockys…

Gray: Como que nos sentimos excluidos…

Lissana: Yo diría demasiado excluidos, pero bueno eso nos pasa por ser tan trolleadores con Natsu

Mirajane: Natsu… me invitas a tu fiesta o no u.u es que quiero ir porque conoces varios chicos, yo quiero ligar ;)

Laxus: Y todos ahora se rebajan solo para que Natsu los invite a su fiesta pero bueno no soy el único que lo piensa o si…

Lucy: u.u no podré ir… que suerte tan mas mala tengo en estos momentos…

Rogue: Son en estos momentos donde todos se quieren cortar las venas y gritar a los cuatro vientos Vale verga la vida…

Happy: Ayee! Oigan y si todos envían algo como esto #Irealafiestayustedesno será emocionante pero solo serán los que irán a la fiesta XD

Plue: #Plueparapresidente plu…plu…plu… plu

Natsu: Hermosas palabras Plue T-T hermosas palabras #SOYENDCARAJO

Levi: #GALEFOREVER pero no entiendo para que propósito es esto

Yukino: Creo que solo es para que Happy moleste a los demás #FELIZTODOSLOSDIAS pero bueno esto me gusta más aparte de que Natsu conoce a muchas personas…

Juvia: #GRUVIARULESBITCHES Juvia quiere ir pero Juvia no puede dejar a Gray-sama así que Juvia se quedara solo para acosar a Gray-sama o/o

Sting: Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve… #VIVAELZA… I am fabolus

Mashima: Natsu después de la fiesta empaca tus cosas serás del nuevo elenco de Shingeki no Kyojin junto a Mikasa y Armin porque Eren ya no contara de ahora en adelante o sino terminare haciendo un combo y una subasta para dar en venta a todos ustedes… #BUSCANDOSERMILLONARIO

Natsu: Me voy a Shingeki no Kyojin *o* es mi sueño vencer a los titanes aunque y si me come uno u.u no mejor no Mashima-sensei… aunque es buena idea 7u7 pero bueno no sé qué hacer #INTENTANDOCUMPLIRSUEÑOS

Gray: ¬¬ por nosotros vete y nunca vuelvas Natsu…

Lucy: Gray Fullbuster sabes lo que significa eso, si se va nosotros quedaremos en la miseria ya que no encontraremos rápido trabajo X( y no quiero eso

Rogue: Halla ustedes quien los entiende XS la verdad yo que Natsu les hacía caso y ya no volvía para que no volvieran a trabajar ya que yo sí puedo conseguir trabajo rápido

Natsu: … #SINCOMENTARIOS

Sting: Natsu-san no hagas caso aparte nosotros dos te vemos desde aquí *observando a Natsu-san que usa una ropa rara hoy* #ROGUEYSTINGLOCOS

Erza: Enserio… entonces describan como va vestido Natsu ahora…

Meredy: No se… yo lo acompaño solo por los pockys… *7* pockys me encanta… #VOYAUNATIENDACONNATSUPORPOCKYS

Happy: Eso está muy largo… Oe no entiendo lo de eso de que van a una tienda a comprar pockys y con Meredy 7u7… eso significa que se gusssssssssssssstan o3o #Happyesuntroll

Lucy: Ósea que ya no existe el NALU, u.u no puedo creerlo… es difícil de asimilar y me perjudica demasiado, ¿Qué les diré a mis futuros hijos?

Juvia: Que Natsu-san te mando a la friendzone rápidamente por hacerle bullying… Juvia nunca haría eso a una persona…

Lyon: Mira quien dice eso ¬¬ Juvia Loxar…

Plue: Plu! Pluuuuu!

Sting: Pobre Lyon lo mandaron a la friendzone esa vez #Friendzoneforever aunque también hay muchas parejas como en Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Stinli, Stinlu, Graylu… asi que no te preocupes Lucy tienes muchas opciones…

Yukino: Pero bueno #NatsuYMeredyForeverfan ahora soy de ese bando de fan… ¿Quién se me une?

Erza: No te preocupes Lucy, el Nalu está más que confirmado aparte de que Juvia no deberías hablar de eso cuando tú haces lo mismo así que callad chicas

Wendy: Exacto Lucy-san no te pasa como los demás que hacen un montón de parejas y el único que decide con quien nos quedaremos al final es Mashima-sensei

Mashima: Adoro a la tabla… me equivoque adoro a Wendy…

Lyon: Mashima-sensei haciendo bullying desde tiempos ancestrales a todos los miembros del manga…

Mashima: Tu callad friendzonado o si no te daré en el combo con menor cantidad de dinero…

Sting: Jajajajaajajaja friendzonado… justo en la friendzone

Levi: Saben todos que a nosotros nos hara mas bullying si interrumpimos sus conversaciones de Mashima-sensei

-Natsu Dragneel (END) etiqueto a Mavis (Primera maestra), Gildarts Clive (Poderoso por siempre), Makarov (Maestro de Fairy Tail) a su estado-

Mavis: Chicos n.n saben que paso ahorita íbamos saliendo del estudio cuando de repente vi como Mashima-sensei iba corriendo escribiendo con su teléfono y en eso choco con Gildarts, entonces rompieron medio estudio…

Rogue: Y a qué viene eso ¬¬ si rompieron el estudio nos pondrán a repararlo demasiado rápido…

Gildarts: Eso pasa cuando vas en busca del que te debe tus pockys y no lo encuentras por ningún lado…

Gajeel: Entonces eso paso o.o entonces al final del dia terminaremos haciendo muchas cosas… u.u soy a Gajeel Redfox y vale verga la vida…

Lucy: Neee alguien ha visto el capítulo de One Piece estuvo genial, haber cuando me envía una solicitud de amistad Robin o Nami

Natsu: Mientras ustedes esperan eso yo… como decirlo… Yo ya los tengo como amigos de Facebook *corriendo* por cierto alguien ha visto la bufanda, .H. no sé dónde la deje…

Laxus: Espera un momento, mientras todos nosotros esperamos solicitudes de amistad de varios personajes de anime y manga como nosotros… ¡TU YA LOS TIENES!

Happy: Yo igual, también tengo a los mangakas y seijuus son bien amables y amigables… también ellos si felicitaron esas cosas que nosotros hacemos como irnos de parranda durante un año y medio…

Yukino: Como diría Mirajane-san…Ara… ara

Mashima: Es que ellos si son populares no como ustedes así que compórtense como grandes perdedores que son o sino no les daré su Nakama Power a ninguno de ustedes…

Sting: Entonces ellos seguirán recibiendo solicitudes de amistad mientras nosotros esperamos una eternidad para una solicitud de amistad de una persona… ahora entiendo porque decía Naruto Uzumaki y Kuroko Tetsuya allá arriba

Rogue: Pero bueno es que él más rápido los encuentra, habla con ellos y pues se hace amigo de ellos fácilmente se acuerdan de esa vez que nos presentó a Detective Conan…

Gajeel: No olvidare ese dia *-* es emocionante encontrárselos y que te los presenten aparte de que nos presentó a la loquilla de Konata…

Levi: Si Natsu es popular… esto es Natsu rules bitches…

Natsu: Natsu rules bitches… escucharon ehhh chicos…bueno adiós chicos .3. Me voy a preparar mi fiesta que será el Domingo siguiente… o sino cuando publiquen el manga y vuelva como END

Sting: Adiós Natsu-san… nos vemos más al rato

Rogue: Yo también me voy…

Mashima: Quisiera quedarme para trollearlos a los demás pero tengo que continuar con el manga y ver cómo van con el relleno del anime asi que adiós chicos, tabla, hobbit, queso tsundere, Luigi verde, ciego man…

**Cerrar sesión: Si**

**Bienvenido a Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... bueno chicos algun tema que quieran que aborden un tema pues les tengo unas propuestas... ammm cuales eran... etto... <strong>

**1. Hablaran sobre la fiesta Natsu**

**2. ¿Por que Mashima los llama elenco mediocre? **

**3. ¿Cuantas personas conoce Natsu? **

**4. Una venta de personajes con combo: ojo este sera un ejemplo de lo que digo... ammm Mashima-sempai ha decidido hacer los siguientes combos, ofrecemos por primera vez a el Queso Tsundere: Gray Fullbuster que llegara a su casa con un ramo de rosas y una acosadora que los observara desde lejos... bueno ese es un ejemplo **

**5. El porque del siguiente manga**

**6. Que charlen con algunos de ustedes PERO TIENEN QUE DEJAR CUALES SON SUS FACEBOOK o sino ir a mi perfil buscar mi pagina Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi y darle link dejarme un mensaje y yo sabre cual es su facebook... **

**7. Saber secretos vergonzosos de cualquier personaje...**

**8. O una charla espiada de varias parejas **

**Ojo esto es unas opciones si quieren otra mas y si los demas estan de acuerdo adelante yo lo hago haber que tan loquillos son los personajes, en su review tienen que dejar el numero y listo 7u7 se que unos son tentadores... lo se bueno me despido sin antes decirles GOBERNARE EL MUNDO XD **


	2. Conversaciones en parejas

**Hellouh mis Facebook fanaticos amantes de este fic.. bueno aqui traigo *se escucha el redoble de tambores* el siguiente capitulo de Facebook Fairy que por mayoria de votos este capitulo tratara de las parejas al estilo anterior con un poco de bullying y esas cosas, aparte de que 7u7 Natsu RULES BITCHES **

**Aclaraciones: **

********contraseña o cosas que ponen los personajes**

**(Hellouh) Mensaje, notificacion de mensaje... **

**-Mi amorsh Natsu- Notificaciones... **

**XD :v XS n.n u.u QnQ T-T Emoticonos **

**#AMOELNARUHINABITCHES ya han de saber... **

**recuerden los personajes no son mios si no ya existieran 7u7 **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. Conversaciones entre parejas<p>

Usuario: Natsu Dragneel (END)

Contraseña: ********

-Natsu Dragneel (END) ha aceptado la solicitud de Milagros Konata Raíces-

-Natsu Dragneel ha publicado la siguiente publicación-

Natsu: Yo que no puedo ver la película de mi queridísimo amigo mío _Naruto Uzumaki_ la tan esperada The Last Naruto: The Movie u.u y cuando por fin le quito la computadora sin que sepa Mashima y entro a AnimeFLV veo publicada la película, entro, la veo casi hasta el final cuando de repente la pinche película me jode del todo y no me deja ver el final :v pero que rayos se cree esa película para no dejarme ver lo que yo quiero que son a _Himawari Uzumaki_ y _Bolt Uzumaki _de niños, lo que sentí fue una gran desesperación que termine comiendo papas y pockys con Meredy después de llorar al no poder ver el final QnQ fue demasiado triste…

-Lucy Heartfilia (Reina del cosplay), Naruto Uzumaki (I love a Hinata), Hinata Hyuga (I love a Naruto-kun), Bolt Uzumaki (Odio al hokague) y Himawari Uzumaki (Pequeño girasol) les gusta la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

(Nuevo mensaje de Lucy Heartfilia (Reina del cosplay))

Lucy: Hola Natsu, no te sientas tan decepcionado, yo te cuento el final después de todo fui a verla con Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Levi, Gajeel, Gray, Cana, Mira, Laxus, bueno con todos… pero si quieres te cuento el final…

Natsu: ¬¬ Eres cruel lo sabias pero no te preocupes, mi queridísimo amigo y compañero mio Naruto Uzumaki que por cierto n.n me pidió ir a su CASA, YO SOLO A VER A BOLT Y HIMAWARI, SALUDAR A HINATA Y VER LA PELICULA CON EL Y SU FAMILIA

Lucy: Osea que me andas presumiendo que tu si conoces a los Uzumaki y nosotros andamos aquí desesperados por una solicitud de amistad que por cierto tú no te la mereces y nosotros sí que trabajamos arduamente mientras tú el niño consentido mira como nos rompemos la espalda

Natsu: Te recuerdo Lucy Heartfilia que mientras ustedes habían ido a ver la película de The Last Naruto: The Movie, yo me rompía la espalda en una entrevista y también en una cena con los mangakas y seijuus de diferentes animes aparte de los personajes n.n por cierto tengo su firma de varios hubiera pedido uno para ustedes como también estuvieron personajes que ustedes quieren pero bueno…

Lucy: Espera un momento… ¡Natsu!

Natsu: Hermoso día, iré a ver a mis verdaderos amigos…

Lucy: ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL! ¡ESCUCHAME CARAJO!

Natsu: Me acorde de que iré a visitar a Kuroba Kaito y de ahí tal vez a…

Lucy: ¡NATSUUUUUUU! U.U Me andas torturando verdad… pues bien lo conseguiste…

Natsu: Cierto también tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras para MI FIESTA, donde asistirán todos n.n también ira Kuroko Tetsuya… Taiga Kagami… cierto Mashima-sensei me pidió ir a ver a Kishimoto-sensei e invitarlo…

Lucy: Soy Lucy Heartfilia la ignorada total por imbox y vale verga la vida u.u

Natsu: Ahora sabes lo que se siente Lucy Heartfilia, por cierto como dijiste un montón de cosas y me presumiste que fuiste a ver la película de The Last Naruto: The Movie, yo te presumiré esto… espera…

Lucy: ¿Qué es Natsu? O.O

(Enviaste una imagen)

Natsu: Listo ahora te presumo mis autógrafos…

Lucy: QnQ Natsu… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué carajos significa ese nombre de Mizaki? ¿Quién es Mizaki? ¿Cuál de todos los Mizakis?

Natsu: Ammmm solo digamos que estaba consiguiendo autógrafos para ustedes me acorde que varias de ustedes se mueren por un autógrafo de Mizaki Takahashi de Junjou Romantica…

Lucy: ¿A quién se lo iba a dar? Bueno si se puede saber

Natsu: A la baka que anda platicando conmigo y se puso celosa solo con leer nombre de Mizaki y me anda armando todo un alboroto… ahí Lucy, eres rara

Lucy: Enserio o/o era para mí… Natsu… eres… eres… un idiota… insensible… estúpido… animal…

Natsu: Bueno… como no lo quieres pondré una foto ofreciendo este autógrafo a alguna de las fans o cualquier persona…

Lucy: ¡NO! Dámelo…

Natsu: ¬¬ Ya nunca lo hare, también tenía uno de Usagi… pero bueno ahora sé que varios autógrafos se quedaran para mí y otros pues para las fans y amigos míos… por ejemplo el de Sasuke Uchiha, le daré a una fan mía desamparada que lo quería desde hace mucho… le alegrare el dia n.n soy tan buen niño malcriado de Mashima-sensei

Lucy: Natsu para…. Ya por favor… lo que te dije es mentira… por favor…

Lucy: Por favor…

Natsu: Ehhh… alguien me habla, señora luz me hablas tu…

Natsu: No creo que es la gran señora oscuridad…

Lucy: Ja… Ja… Ja que gracioso Natsu…

Natsu: Bueno empezare con tomarle fotos a los autógrafos en diferentes ángulos y publicar quien quiere los que yo no me quedare… n.n siii soy un gran niño malcriado… demasiado bueno…

Lucy: Natsu QnQ… dame el de Mizaki y Usagi-san por favor… dámelos… los necesito… también el de Sasuke

Natsu: Que necesitas ir al dentista… si yo igual necesito tenerlos blancos y resplandecientes de nuevo… mucho pocky hace daño…

Lucy: ¡NATSUUUUUUUU! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DAMELOS!

Natsu: Que necesitas amigos, si claro… tu vida social apesta Lucy… tu vida social apesta…

Lucy: Soy Lucy Heartfilia ahora la ignorada completamente y VALE VERGA LA VIDA…

Natsu: Ahhh ya entendí… Entonces le diré a Mashima-sensei que me voy del trabajo e iré a molestar a Kishimoto-sensei… gracias Lucy… n.n

Lucy: No… yo… yo no dije… eso… u.u

Natsu: Ya pues cálmate… ahhh quien te entiende Luigi Verde… tetona completa, complejo de la vida y SIN VIDA SOCIAL… sabes no quiero volver hablar en un rato contigo… y con todos los demás… me hartaron pero claro 7u7 aún tengo en plan ir con mi AMIGUISIMO DEL ALMA NARUTO UZUMAKI A VER LA PELICULA CON SU FAMILIA owo espero que disfrutes tu días libres

Lucy: Natsu, vendo mi alma a Mashima-sensei pero dame los autógrafos…

Natsu: Bueno… bye… bye… Lucy… tengo que seguir en búsqueda de un dueño para estos hermosos autógrafos que nadie los quiso aparte de que QnQ por poco soy violado al pedirles autógrafos a algunas personas…

Lucy: Natsuuuuuu

Natsu: No te preocupes, no eres la única que anda sufriendo… también le dije a los demás y andan suplicándome u-u lástima que no iras a mi fiesta sino también ahí te hacia bullying al igual que los demás…

Natsu: Bueno ahora si me voy… no olvides algo Lucy…

Lucy: u.u ¿Qué?

Natsu: Que… TE QUIERO MUCHO 3

-Natsu Dragneel (END) ha publicado la siguiente publicación-

Natsu: Lastimosamente tenía varios regalos para todos pero como muchas personas presumen que ya fueron a ver la película yo les presumiré como regalo sus regalos a las demás personas… alguien quiere un autógrafo de estos siguientes personajes: Mizaki Takahashi, Usami Akihito, Kaneki Ken y muchos más, espero que manden un mensaje diciendo cuál de estos autógrafos que salen en las imágenes quieren owo… se despide el niño malcriado de Mashima-sensei

* * *

><p>Usuario: Gajeel Redfox (Gale rules bitches)<p>

Contraseña: *********

(Haz enviado un mensaje a Levi Mcgarden (Gale Rules))

Gajeel: ENANA! Dame un beso… Me debes uno de aquella vez que te lo pedí… Enana responde…

Gajeel: ENANA!

Levi: Gajeel o/o no claro que no te daré otro beso, primero di mi nombre y no me digas enana ¬¬ eso no me gusta…

Levi: Ni creas que te daré uno hasta que me dejes de llamar enana

Gajeel: Entonces te lo robare…

Levi: Gajeel o/o deja de decir esas cosas… no funcionaran… aparte de todo u.u perdí un autógrafo que me iba a regalar Natsu por culpa de los demás…

Gajeel: Debería confesar que yo también tuve parte de culpa…

Levi: T-T Mi autógrafo… todo es culpa de ustedes… quería el autógrafo de Kaneki Ken… ahora si Gajeel me las pagaras…

Gajeel: Creo que no debí decir que también había sido culpa mía…

Gajeel: Espera un momento…ENA…Digo Levi… te gusta el gore… o.o

Levi: Si y ¿Qué?

Levi: ¬¬ Además ahora, tu… TU… TU… POR TU CULPA… Y LA DE LOS DEMAS… No tendré el autógrafo de Alucard… QnQ… estúpidos que no piensan nada…

Gajeel: Enserio Levi lo siento u.u, no creía que veías gore… hare lo que sea para que no te enojes conmigo Levi…

Levi: Bueno tal vez… consigue todos los autógrafos de los personajes protagonistas de los animes gore que he visto y veré entonces si te perdono…

Levi: Ojo yo me enterare si se los pides a Natsu…

Gajeel: Pero como le hago, esos protagonistas dan miedo… XS no podría, no sobreviviré…

Levi: Y como Natsu pudo con los autógrafos y tú no… ¬¬

Gajeel: Por favor, Natsu es Natsu… es un tonto, idiota, descerebrado…

Levi: Con vida social, querido por Mashima-sensei, con muchos contactos, tiene demasiado dinero… Etcétera

Gajeel: Acaso me andas diciendo que no tengo vida social…

Levi: Claro que lo digo y lo admito, tú no tienes vida social… todo el elenco mediocre no tiene vida social, solo tienen a Mashima-sensei y a los demás como contactos…

Gajeel: Pero yo no estoy en ese elenco… o.o

Levi: Estas desde que Mashima-sensei supo que Natsu gasto todo el dinero comprando papitas, pockys, ramen y no sé qué tanta cosa para comer y también le pidió unas vacaciones a Mashima-sensei

Gajeel: Enserio… u.u no lo sabía

Levi: Aparte de que Mashima-sensei termino consolando a su querido niño mimado comprándole dulces… ¬¬ sabes cuánto gasto… además sabes que pasara si le permite vacaciones a Natsu…

Gajeel: La verdad no quiero pensar que pasara… será mucha histeria para mi

Levi: Pues de todas formas te diré, si pasa eso nosotros terminaremos trabajando más aparte de que por su culpa no tengo su autógrafo… Mi amado Kaneki… u.u

Gajeel: Levi pero creí que yo era a el que querías…

Levi: Dije mi amado Kaneki… :v

Gajeel: u.u Soy Gajeel Redfox al cual han rechazado y vale verga la vida… Levi enserio no quería hacer esas cosas… solo quería ver la película en mis días libres…

Levi: Pues observa que yo también quería ir a ver la película, pero como se… como es Natsu y no ha visto la película no hice nada y espere a que el me pidiera ir con el…

Gajeel: Osea… tendrás una cita con el… Levi Mcgarden que significa esto y el Gale….

Levi: Murió cuando no me dieron el autógrafo de mi amorsh Kaneki… Natsu termino invitándome a ver la película a gusto con los protagonistas n.n veré The Last Naruto: The Movie con Naruto y Hinata… también con sus hijos…

Gajeel: Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Levi: Como escuchas Gajeel, evitar ver la película trae beneficios… también se lo presumí a Lu-chan, Gray, Erza, Mira, Cana… Osea a todos los que fueron a ver la película que fue la mayoría a excepción de Jellal y Meredy…

Gajeel: Pero porque tu iras a ver la película asi… u.u no puedo creerlo, es tan decepcionante

Levi: Pues no iré sola, ira Natsu, Meredy y Jellal… eso les pasa por chicos presumidos… ojala y les caiga un rayo… QnQ mi preciado autógrafo de Kaneki

Gajeel: Levi por favor no llores…

Levi: No ando llorando… ando riendo a carcajadas por no tener mi autógrafo… jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja mira como me rio

Gajeel: Levi… no seas así… ellos me llevaron… yo no quería

Levi: No te creo… u.u… Kaneki amorsh mio ven a mí un ratito…una solicitud de amista… o.o… yey…

Gajeel: Espera que paso… dime…

Levi: Natsu, eres un lindo n.n adoro lo que hizo…

Gajeel: Espera que paso…

Levi: Pues digamos que Natsu me mando un imbox preguntándome si siempre quería el autógrafo de Kaneki mi amorsh y le dije que si…:3… y me contesto que aparte de eso me daría algo más genial…

Gajeel: Y ¿Qué es?

Levi: Una solicitud de amistad del mismísimo Kaneki Ken mi amorsh… tengo el autógrafo y también lo tengo como amigo… Natsu es un amorsh…

Gajeel: Entonces me perdonas…

Levi: Claro Gajeel… pero estas castigado, no tendrás un beso mio durante dos meses… kyaaaaa Kaneki… mi amorsh…

Gajeel: ¬¬ Deja de decir eso…

Levi: Algún problema… bueno me tengo que ir a arreglar para ir a ver la película con Natsu… Mashima- sensei le dio un dia libre y aprovechara al máximo, entonces iré a ver con el la película pero ya sabes a donde 7u7

Gajeel: Esta bien… cuídate u.u

Levi: No te preocupes Gajeel… TE QUIERO MUCHO 3

Gajeel: Yo igual mi querida enana…

(Visto a las 7:10 a.m.)

-Levi Mcgarden (Gale Rules) ha cambiado su nombre a Levi Mcgarden (Kaneki-san Rules Bitches *-*)-

-Levi Mcgarden (Kaneki-san Rules Bitches *-*) ha aceptado la solicitud de Kaneki Ken-

-Levi Mcgarden (Kaneki-san Rules Bitches *-*) ha publicado lo siguiente-

Levi: Despues de todo esperar tiene sus frutos ;) Natsu eres un lindo y un amorsh por invitarme a ver la película de The Last Naruto: The Movie y también por darme ese gran regalo… TE ADORO 3 esto es Natsu Rules Bitches para todos los del elenco mediocre…

-Natsu Dragneel (END) le gusta la publicación de Levi Mcgarden (Kaneki-san Rules Bitches *-*)-

* * *

><p>Usuario: Gray Fullbuster (Complejo de queso tsundere)<p>

Contraseña: ********

-Gray Fullbuster (Complejo de queso tsundere) le gusta la publicación de Levi Mcgarden (Kaneki-san Rules Bitches *-*)-

-Gray Fullbuster (Complejo de queso tsundere) ha publicado la siguiente publicación-

Gray: No entiendo como carajos ellos pueden ir a ver una película con los protagonistas y nosotros no… Nosotros merecemos mucho más que eso, esto es un complot y odio que presuman como van a ir a ver la película y nosotros no ¬¬…

(Juvia Loxar (I love Gray-sama Bitches) te ha enviado un mensaje)

Juvia: Hola Gray-sama… Juvia piensa que esta injusticia para Gray-sama debería ser terminada y Juvia hara todo lo posible para terminar la injusticia…

Gray: Juvia… ¬¬ das miedo cuando dices eso y aparte de que sé qué harás

Juvia: Pero… pero… Juvia ya afilo el cuchillo… Juvia ya tiene a las victimas listas… u.u Gray-sama

Gray: ¡JUVIA!

Gray: Ni se te ocurra hacer eso… nunca… ¡NUNCA!

Juvia: Si Gray-sama me lo pide n.n no lo hare a cambio de algo… entonces que dices Gray-sama

Juvia: Me das la condición a cambio… para que Juvia no haga nada malo…

Gray: ¿Cuál es la condición? O.o No aceptare cualquier cosa…

Juvia: Juvia quiere un hijo de Gray-sama n.n

Gray: Eso ¡JAMAS! O/O ten tacto por favor, esas cosas no se piden por imbox y Facebook…

Juvia: Pero Juvia… quiere un bebe… Juvia quiere un bebe de Gray-sama y lo llamare Gary…

Gray: ¬¬ Dije que eso es ¡JAMAS!

Juvia: Entonces hoy morirá… mmmm… Natsu-san… n.n si hoy morirá el primero…

Gray: No… Si lo haces Mashima-sensei nos dejara votados en la calle… sin dinero y sin nada u.u no quiero eso…

Juvia: Entonces Gray-sama cumpla el capricho de Juvia… sino Juvia matara a Natsu-san

Mashima: Eso nunca…

Gray: Espera un momento Juvia… o.o Mashima-sensei porque está en esta conversación, no lo entiendo… nada… nada… da miedo

Mashima: El todo poderoso Mashima puede con todo y aún más con el queso tsundere y la pechugona bipolar…

Juvia: Juvia no es ninguna pechugona bipolar, Juvia quiere a Gray-sama…

Gray: Lo eres Juvia -.- esta vez concuerdo con Mashima-sensei… pero yo no soy un QUESO TSUNDERE…

Mashima: Entonces porque no admites que tú también quieres un hijo, idea creada gracias a Natsu ustedes tendrán treinta hijos…

Juvia: Kyaaaaa! Treinta hijos de Gray-sama *-* es un sueño hecho realidad para Juvia, entonces Juvia se casara con Gray-sama, vivirán en una casa hermosa con flores alrededor… con varios niños jugando afuera, mientras Juvia está preparando la comida *fantaseando*

Gray: Espere porque tantos o.o

Mashima: Lo admitió… *enseñándole la foto a Natsu* esto tiene que ser publicado en todas las redes sociales posibles…

Gray: No claro que no lo admití…

Gray: ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO!

Juvia: Gray-sama *derrame nasal*

Mashima: 7u7 Todo un éxito… todo un éxito… entonces Mashima el todo poderoso se va… Paz…

Gray: Espere… Mashima-sensei… espere… T.T

Gray: Soy Gray Fullbuster y vale verga la vida…

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia quiere tener un hijo ahorita… Gray-sama… Gray-sama….

Juvia: Gray-sama… Gray-sama… Gray-sama

Gray: ¡JAMAS!

Mashima: Claro que si… 7u7 ahorita mismo Juvia, Gray está encerrado en el estudio ahí lo encontraras…

Gray: No claro… Mierda… ayudaaaaa! Juvia… por favor… no vengas…

Mashima: Madura y se un hombre derechito… jajajajajajajajaajaja Gruvia como amo esta pareja, espero con toda la felicidad del mundo ser el padrino de su primer hijo…

Juvia: Claro que lo será Mashima-sensei… *-* Gray-sama… ahí voy…

Gray: Nunca… Me escapare si es necesario… Mierda este estudio es contra magia… T-T porque yo…

Mashima: Me debes una por eso me las pagaras con tu vida XD… Virgen eres y violado serás…

Gray: Déjame libre Mashima-sensei, te pagare con algo más, vendiendo algo más o no sé pero no me hagas esto Mashima-sensei

Juvia: Juvia quiere a Gray-sama y quiere un hijo de él y si Juvia no tiene eso, Juvia matara a Natsu-san primero… me entendió Mashima-sensei

Mashima: Ok Gray… Juvia… Juvia… Juvia la verdad es que si matas a Natsu, yo matare a Gray asi que te callas, te sientas y te calmas o sino ya sabes que pasara…

Gray: Gracias Mashima-sensei

Juvia: Mashima-sensei eso es extorsión u.u pero ya que me queda… solo con que no le hagan daño a Gray-sama…

Mashima: Soy bien pro arruinando cosas entre las parejas… por cierto los necesito a todos en estos momentos en el estudio… a excepción de los que no son del elenco mediocre… ahí le avisan a la tabla digo a Wendy…

Gray: Esta… bien o.o esperen un momento, Natsu no ira… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Mashima: Tiene dos días libres asi que espero que trabajen duro ustedes elenco de mediocres buenos para nada owo

Gray: ¿Qué? Es injusto todo esto, porque a Natsu si y a nosotros no u.u

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia se quedara aquí sentada…

Mashima: Como me encanta controlarlos… ahhhhh n.n adoro esto pero bueno ustedes tuvieron una semana completa de vacaciones a que tenga dos días Natsu no es ninguna comparación…

Juvia: Pues tiene razon Mashima-sensei esta vez…

Gray: u.u De todas formas es más trabajo cuando el bruto no está… porque nosotros…

Mashima: Me vale un chosto lo que digan, gaste una fortuna en varias frituras para Natsu y ahora ustedes me las pagara…

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia seguirá aquí sentada…

Gray: Me marcho entre más pronto mejor

(Visto a las 12:30 p.m.)

* * *

><p>-Mashima (El todo poderoso) ha publicado la siguiente publicación-<p>

Mashima: Mocosos tienen que ir a el estudio, ahí trabajo andante por cierto si en media hora no están tendrán doble trabajo y también durante todo un mes no les pagare y durante dos meses a Lucy por tu culpa Natsu se fue a llorar a un rincón, él no es mi niño mimado, él es mi niño mimado malcriado y también cruel pero por tu culpa tenemos fondos económicos menos que un pelito de un bebe calvo, reduje todos los gastos que hacen ustedes…

Los siguientes son los recortes a causa de los fondos:

Nada de pasteles para Erza.

Nada de agua mineral para los niños fresas, aprendan a Natsu carajo el con beber lo que sea es feliz.

Ya no habrá ropa nueva durante un buen tiempo asi que usaran sus harapos.

Nada de dulces :v tuve suficiente con las chucherías de Natsu.

No salidas a otros lugares.

No cine, ropa, clases de piano u otras cosas más.

No comida importada de otros países.

Espero que disfruten el recorte de fondos n.n y apresúrense o sino morirán en la travesía

Cerrar sesión: Si

Bienvenido a Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmm esta vez si se pasaron con el pobre de Natsu el solo queria ver la pelicula y se van todos y lo dejan u.u pobre... Pero bueno despues de todo se vengo... osea Natsu es Natsu y esto es NATSU RULES BITCHES... XD Natsu lindura es tan bueno con los que son buenos con el :D osea si es traicionado despues confiara en los demas... bueno opcion 8 desaparece y se vuelve a crear un nuevo orden y opcion... 7u7 se que todos son tentados por las opciones pero se cual elijiran pero bueno eme aqui poniendo las opciones <strong>

**Lista de opciones para el siguiente capitulo o propuestas: **

**1. Travesuras al estilo Natsu Dragneel.**

**2. Hablar sobre la fiesta de Natsu el pro. **

**3.¿Por que Mashima los llama elenco mediocre?**

**4. ¿Cuantas personas conoce Natsu?**

**5. Una venta de personajes con combo: ojo este sera un ejemplo de lo que digo... ammm Mashima-sempai ha decidido hacer los siguientes combos, ofrecemos por primera vez a el Queso Tsundere: Gray Fullbuster que llegara a su casa con un ramo de rosas y una acosadora que los observara desde lejos... bueno ese es un ejemplo**

**6. El porque del siguiente manga**

**7. Que charlen con algunos de ustedes PERO TIENEN QUE DEJAR CUALES SON SUS FACEBOOK o sino ir a mi perfil buscar mi pagina Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi y darle link dejarme un mensaje y yo sabre cual es su facebook...**

**8. Saber secretos vergonzosos de cualquier personaje...**

**Natsu-san alavenlo... Natsu-san para presidente... por cierto 7u7 si una de esas opciones no les gusta pues itai XD**

**Voten y comenten los que mas les gusto y ya vieron cual elegir espero que lo esperen con todas las ganas si es que es el mas votado, tambien respondere las preguntas hasta que este a punto de publicar el capitulo siguiente... **

**Espero que les alla gustado... voten y les dare dulces.. hey chicos quieren dulces *ocultando algo* Ok no XD... tambien visiten mi pagina o denle link con cada link que suba evitan que Natsu se vuelva mas malo en Facebook XS... **

**Y si aumenta mas por semana hacen que Natsu haga lo que ustedes quieran por eso ahi las ideas... **

**-Shhhh callate, no quiero que sepan que yo las hice- **

**Ammmm ignoren a la persona que hablo hace un momento esperen... (CALLATE MALDITA SEA NATSU VETE A VER LO DE TU FIESTA) bueno espero que les alla gustado y tambien sean bonitos y gorditos version Kuroko Tetsuya XD **

**BYE!**


	3. Cosas vergonzosas, crueles verdades oo

**Helloooooooooooooooooouhhhhhhhhhhhh chicos fanficcioneros amantes de este fic y como no dejarlo de lado despues de este gran capitulo de manga... a quien miento Lucy se volvio reportera lo bueno de este manga fue el gran NATSU *-* ES QUE SE VE TAN SEPCI... si digo sepci y lo que le falta con ese cabello largo y tan rebelde, esas ropas como de vago pero a la vez salvajes, esa sonrisa que derrite cualquier corazon (momento suspendido ya que la autora se puso a fantasear con Natsu Dragneel y su nuevo atuendo)... **

**Aclaraciones: **

**() cosas que ponen los personajes o sobrenombres... **

**** cosas que hacen segun los personajes **

**XD XS :v o.o n.n u.u QnQ emoticonos... **

**- cosas que publican o hacen los personajes... **

**Recuerden que FT no es mio sino hace mucho tiempo NATSU HUVIERA SIDO MIO :3 *-* (Gran corte ya que de nuevo la autora se puso a fantasear con Natsu... **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3. Cosas vergonzosas y crueles verdades<p>

Usuario: Natsu Dragneel (END)

Contraseña: ********

-Natsu Dragneel (END) ha publicado el siguiente comentario-

Natsu: Me veo completamente salvaje con ese peinado y también con la ropa, siempre cool al dia chicos que están perdidos quien sabe dónde :v yo ahorita gobernare el corazón de mis fans con este nuevo look aunque si le suplico a Mashima-sensei no me corte el cabello u.u aunque sea péineme el cabello para atrás y listo… Sabiendo aparte de que Lucy volverte reportera altero a todos XD nadie quiso saber qué te volviste más inútil que Lissana al entrar de reportera…

-A Erza Scarlet (Titania desaparecida) y a Happy (El troll siempre cool) les gusta la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Happy: Pero aun asi Natsu pareces vagabundo con esa ropa tan siquiera te vieras puesto más decenté para salir esto fue tan decepcionante

Erza: También de que su reina no salió en este capitulo

Natsu: Ahí una reina en el manga o.o no lo sabía, Happy tal vez te allás comprado una ropa muy cool pero nadie se alegró al verte se alegraron por verme a mi… por cierto Chicas ando disponible los fines de semana

Happy: Jajajajaajajaja que gracioso Natsu, aún asi soy tierno y adorable…

Erza: ¬¬ Maldito Natsu, acaso quieres que cuente ese secreto tuyo…

Natsu: ¿Cuál secreto? Tengo muchos secretos como ese de que cuando fui a ver la película The Last Naruto: The Movie me encontré con la casualidad de ver a un mangaka que no veía en mucho tiempo y no le dije a ninguno de ustedes aparte de que por cosa del destino Meredy se cayó encima mio… QnQ

Happy: Esto lo tiene que saber Lucy…

-Happy (El troll siempre cool) ha cambiado su nombre a Happy (El troll siempre a la moda)-

-Erza Scarlet (Titania desaparecida) a etiquetado a Lucy Heartfilia (Reportera de una revista) y a Gray Fullbuster (Siendo acosado por Juvia) a la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Lucy: Natsu u.u eres tan cruel… ya te dije que lo siento…demasiadas veces… en verdad lo siento Natsu…

Gray: Solo falta que en eso de su ida a ver la película haya recibido un beso en la mejilla de Hinata por hacer un buen trabajo en el manga… ¬¬ Eso sería el colmo

Erza: Si eso sería el colmo ya que ese dia Mashima-sensei nos puso a limpiar el estudio y también a ensayar hasta más no poder cosas que ni al caso que eran "O GRAN NATSU SANTIFICADO SEA EL DINERO CONTIGO, VEN A NOSOTROS CON PUBLICIDAD BUENA QUE SIEMPRE NOS DARAS DINERO", Mashima-sensei esta traumado con lo del dinero o.o

Happy: Erza esa es una regla elemental para que el trabajo sea productivo si no haces esa oración el gran Natsu-sama no llegara con nada de dinero u.u y terminaremos en la ruina…

Natsu: Pues claro, soy el protagonista de esta serie y el más importante para que no le hagan una oración o.o me siento como Onii-sama… por cierto Gray… te presumo que si es cierto lo que dices Hinata-chan me dio un beso en la mejilla… claro también me tome fotos con ellos… ahhh que hermoso es sentirte querido n.n

Lucy: Natsu… mejor déjalo ahí… cortamos…

Gray: Como estaban saliendo tú y Lucy… uhhhhh te corto Lucy por Facebook, claro está que es peor a que te acosen

Erza: Bueno Natsu has hecho llorar a Lucy más seguro, asi que atente a las consecuencias y… muy bien chicos todos escuchen… NATSU DUERME CON UN DRAGON DE PELUCHE Y SE CHUPA EL DEDO…

Happy: Eso ya lo sabía :c no tienes mejores cosas que decir Erza… Como que Natsu… como que a Gray le gusta ver caricaturas de niños pequeños…

-Natsu Dragneel (END) etiqueto a Levi Mcgarden (Kaneki-san Rules Bitches *-*), Gajeel Redfox (Es mejor estar solo), Juvia Fullbuster (Acosadora número uno certificada) y a Wendy Marvell (Pequeña Loli) a su publicación-

Natsu: Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja princesa de hielo no sabía qué hacías eso… eso es bueno… para la posterioridad… cuando digan Mashima-sensei enserio nuestro papa veía esas cosas y le diga Mashima-sensei pregúntenle a Natsu yo les diré su padre es una niña pequeña…

Levi: Eso es súper gracioso… *aguantando el dolor de estómago* Ahhhh, tengo otra buena y es de Erza, por cierto Erza no me puedes hacer nada ahora ya que soy oficialmente una muy buena amiga de Kaneki-san *-* y te comerá si me lastimas… Bueno, ERZA UNA VEZ SE VISTIO DE NIÑA DE TRES AÑOS CON SU VESTIDO CON HOLANES Y TAMBIEN CON DOS COLETAS, CARGABA UN OSO DE PELUCHE Y CANTO UNA CANCION DE UN ANIME Y ERA MAS O MENOS ASI PO, PO, PANDA-NEKO… Natsu algún dia te pasare la imagen

Juvia: Kyaaaaa! Gray-sama si quiere yo lo abrazo y le cambio los pañales cuando quiera ver esas caricaturas… Juvia será su niñera… que cuidara a un gran niño… Juvia cuidara un gran niño sexy… y violable

Wendy: Eso asusta demasiado…

Erza: Levi te garantizo que si no tuvieras de amigo a Kaneki Ken te hubiera matado ya hace rato…

Happy: Aparte que estaría en el lugar de los hechos… ya que a mi lado esta Levi…

Gajeel: No lastimes a la enana, Erza… solo porque dijo un secreto tuyo oscuro

Lucy: EN FIN…

Wendy: Cierto yo no sabía que Natsu-san salía con Lucy-san eso cuando paso… nadie estaba enterado de nada…

Natsu: Luce está loca por eso es Luigi o Mario Verde, por eso en las noches tiene esos sueños que todos no quieren saber…

Gray: ¿Cuáles?

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia también tiene ese tipo de sueños asi que pregúntele a Juvia…

Levi: Lu-chan jamás pensé eso de ti u.u

Erza: Y, yo que pensaba que eras una joven inocente… Lucy me sorprende ahora entiendo porque accediste a ser modelo de ropa interior…

Gajeel: Geheeee que bien se lo tenía escondido la Coneja

Natsu: Pero que les pasa, es tan malo soñar todos los días con ser una princesa… valla que raros son ustedes también que sueña que es una princesa que maltrata a todos y se burla demasiado fuerte…

Happy: Han sido trolleados por Natsu Dragneel… dejen aquí su nombre por favor…

Lucy: Maldito Natsu desgraciado… vótate… a la….

Mashima: Lucy Heartfilia más tarde quiero una plana completa con la oración del gran Natsu-sama y otro con lo siguiente "NO DEBO DECIRLE GROCERIAS AL GRAN NATSU-SAMA PORQUE ESTOY EN EL TERRITORIO DE NATSU RULES" Me entendiste…

Wendy: Desde hace cuánto está ahí Mashima-sensei

Juvia: Desde que Juvia paso por el pasillo y lo vio sentado con su portátil viendo imágenes de Meme Tail…

Gray: Y eso hace cuanto fue…

Gajeel: Antes de que Natsu hiciera esa publicación…

Erza: Osea que hace una hora o.o Mashima-sensei y después esta de histérico de que no terminamos las poses para el manga…

Happy: AYE!

Mashima: Erza tú también para ti también van a ser dos planas una con la oración del gran Natsu-sama y otra con esto "NO DEBO DECIR COSAS VERGONZOSAS DE EL GRAN NATSU-SAMA QUE ME DA DE TRAGAR"

Natsu: Y es cierto n.n porque soy el que lleva el dinero del pan de cada dia… Mashima-sensei usted es mi héroe

Lucy: Como que se pasa Mashima-sensei… ¬¬

Wendy: Lucy-san no debería de decir esas cosas… Mashima-sensei tiene razon, Natsu-san va a muchos lugares con Mashima-sensei y su seijuu cuando hay trabajo y técnicamente somos mantenidos por Natsu-san

Mashima: Wendy Marvell este dia es glorioso para ti porque haz salido del elenco de los mediocres ahora reúnete con tu equipo… El elenco de los proo trolleadores…

Gray: ESPERE ¿Qué?

Erza: Esto es demasiado injusto… pero me las pagara alguna vez… Natsu tú también morirás algún dia…

Natsu: *alzando la mano como niño pequeño* Mashima-sensei… Mashima-sensei… quiere saber un secreto vergonzoso de alguno de ellos…

Gajeel: Ni se te ocurra Salamander…

Juvia: Pero Juvia no tiene secretos vergonzosos que ocultar… creo… Juvia… Juvia si tiene uno… u.u no digas nada Natsu-san

Happy: Pero que secreto mio tienes Natsu o.o quiero saber… demando mi derecho a saber…

Wendy: Por fin he salido del elenco mediocre gracias al gran Natsu-sama…

Levi: Ven lo que les digo a todos traten bien a Natsu y Mashima-sensei los sacara del elenco mediocre pero como lo maltratan es mejor que se aguanten y no digan nada más…

Lucy: No entiendo nada ahora…

Mashima: Claro Natsu tu mandas… además Erza ahora de castigo después del ensayo para el capítulo siguiente en el cual habrá Nalu *-* y Natppy, tú te quedaras a limpiar… me entendiste eso como castigo y también tengo un trabajo para ti… para que entiendas que el trabajo de Natsu es más difícil que el de ustedes

Natsu: Pues tengo un secreto vergonzoso muy bueno de Happy… Bueno esto es así esa vez de que andábamos haciendo algo por accidente termino tirado en una posición un tanto comprometedora besando a Gray que andaba inconsciente y diciendo que Charle era la mejor y todas esas cosas… y Gray termino abrazándolo y diciendo Juvia eres la mejor…

Juvia: Quería ser tu Happy u.u…

Happy: Eso es perturbador… Natsu no vieras dicho nada de eso… u.u ahora término mi vida social…

Gray: Pero que carajos es esto… entonces diré algo… de… mierda… a Natsu no puedes tocar ni decir nada de lo que ha hecho porque si no Mashima te matara… entonces diré de Lucy

Lucy: Espera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Wendy: Ahora me doy cuenta que nadie quiere estar en el elenco mediocre… tu puedes Gray-san poco después saldrás de ese elenco…

Gajeel: Yo diré uno de Juvia…

Erza: Yo uno de Gajeel… ni preguntes como se algunos secretos tuyo…

Levi: Entonces yo diré uno de Erza… y también de Happy… Wendy… y Romeo…

Lucy: No me quiero quedar sin vida social asi que Levi-chan hoy morirá tu vida social XD

Mashima: Cuenten y yo valorare si es buena o no… por cierto Natsu sé que fue un gran trauma para ti… tu puedes contar de las personas que quieras nadie te delatara… a excepción mía

Natsu: Entonces diré un secreto de cada uno de ellos… n.n asi para no sentirme culpable por no querer demostrar mi afecto a todos los demás…

Gray: Bueno aquí va el de Lucy… Recuerdan ese especial donde hace que Natsu le dé un beso a Happy verdad… pues esa vez después de aquello anduvo buscando a Happy, el cual hizo que Lucy se arrepintiera de su pecado y también hizo que gritara desde el techo del estudio con todo el pulmón "AMO A NATSU DRAGNEEL Y SOY UNA TONTA POR NO HABERLO BESADO" después salió a la calle vestida de maid regalando besos a los chicos… saben que paso después… termino rodeada de varios fans y poco después en ropa interior

Lucy: Maldito Happy aún me debes eso que paso pero algún dia me vengare, bueno aquí va el de Levi-chan… Hubo una vez en la que iba saliendo del estudio y Gajeel la seguía entonces en un movimiento fallido Levi se cayó encima de Gajeel pero para suerte de Gajeel y para vergüenza de Levi… fue de una forma muy embarazosa cofcofcofcofcayoencimadelacaradeGajeelenseñandolesuropainteriorcofcofcofcofcofcofcofcof y eso fue todo…

Wendy: Lucy-san eso no es de amigas… o.o pobre Levi-chan ha de estar avergonzada demasiado

Happy: Ayee! Ni que lo digas… ¬¬ siempre es lo mismo con Mario Verde…

Gajeel: Ahora venganza para Gray y Lucy… Primero que nada Juvia tiene escondido ammm algo que es de Gray 7u7 sé que es algo privado por eso lo diré una vez… Juvia tiene la ropa interior de Gray pero usada…

Erza: Eso es tan traumante o.o Jellal ven a mi… XD ok no… bueno les diré un secreto vergonzoso de Gajeel… Gajeel tiene una foto de Levi en ropa interior posando provocativamente… listo…

Levi: o/o Gajeel… eres un cerdo… Bueno ahora va uno de Erza que yo se… Descubrí que Erza tiene su santuario secreto donde está la foto de Jellal, un peluche y varias cosas, una carta donde dice Erza que quiere que Jellal le haga cosas traviesas ¬/¬ no diré nada más

Jellal: Erza… O/O no te me acerques por el momento…

Natsu: Jajajajajajaajajajajajajaja eso estuvo bueno, demasiado bueno… asombroso pero bueno ahora Levi-chan sigue contando lo demás…

Levi: Bueno negando algunas cosas y volviendo a una pareja querida por todos cofcofcofRowencofcofcof pues alguien se ha preguntado porque Wendy siempre anda sonriendo después de salir del estudio…

Wendy: Esto es vergonzoso por favor Levi-san no digas nada… Nada Levi-san…

Mashima: Que cuente… que cuente… vamos Levi necesito saber algo de la tabla para que Natsu coopere con el siguiente trabajo… o sino todos tendrán que hacer cada uno cincuenta planas me vale si son o no del elenco mediocre…

Gray: Levi-chan ayúdanos no quiero hacer cincuenta planas con esa oración es que es un poco traumático decir varias veces Natsu-sama

Lucy: Cierto nadie quiere repetir varias veces esa oración que con solo una nos basta para el trabajo de cada dia n.n por eso esa oración está en mi libreta

Levi: Bueno seguía hablando del Rowen en sí, es vergonzoso para Romeo y Wendy contar estas cosas y para mi demasiado gracioso decirles que esos dos niños, se dan sus besitos a escondidas…

Wendy: Levi-san…

Romeo: No lo vieras contado O/O

Natsu: Mashima-sensei… sabe algo… No me gusto ninguna de los secretos vergonzosos asi que toda una semana no iré al estudio ni a trabajar…

Mashima: Malditos… u.u se va mi dinero con esa semana pero me vengare o tal vez no ewe… sé que nadie quiere hacer planas asi que necesito que hagan su mejor esfuerzo para recordar y me digan un mega secreto vergonzoso… sino experimentaran mi furia en planas…

Mashima: Por cierto o Lucy Heartfilia es tu dia de suerte y has pasado del elenco mediocre a el elenco de los pro trolleadores…

Lucy: Sabia que este dia seria hermoso para mi n.n… Gracias Mashima-sensei y como le quiero ayudar aquí va un secreto vergonzoso… pero de Rogue Cheney (Totalmente emo)

Sting: Esto lo tengo que escuchar…

Jellal: No quiero trabajar por culpa de Natsu asi que les doy un secreto oscuro de Meredy…

Gray: Lucy estas de suerte hoy… por cierto alguien sabe dónde está Natsu me dejo en visto

Juvia: A Juvia también Natsu-san la dejo en visto…

Gajeel: Somos tres :T

Levi: Somos cuatro…

Erza: Somos cinco…

Happy: Seis…

Wendy: Siete…

Romeo: Ocho

Cana: Nueve…

Mira: Diez… creo que a casi todos los dejo en visto…

Lucy: A mi igual… Mashima-sensei que le pasó a Natsu usted sabe u.u

Mashima: Esperen ando hablando con Oda… Siiiii! Natsu vuelve a esta conversación ahora yo te invoco… adivina que…

Natsu: Ehhh…

Gray: Asi que estabas aquí maldi…adorable y gran niño Natsu

Juvia: Juvia piensa que Gray-sama intenta salir del elenco mediocre ahora…

Gajeel: De todas formas regresara al elenco… asi que no me preocupo por intentar salir o dejar de hacer esas cosas

Sting: Pero dirían todos no sabes cómo se siente

Jellal: Yo nunca lo he sentido asi que… pero bueno Erza a acosado demasiado en estos días y le doy ahora una condición para que tenga una cita con ella… tienes que respetar a Natsu por el resto de los años de tu vida…

Erza: Donde firmo…

Happy: Han invocado a Erza…

Levi: Mashima-sensei de que quería hablar con Natsu…

Wendy: Esto da más miedo que lo que me hizo pasar Levi-san hace rato…

Romeo: Tiene razon, demasiada razon

Cana: Pues si implica Sake estoy dispuesta a pegarme a Natsu el resto de la semana…

Mira: Todos venden su alma solo por dejar elenco mediocre…

Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Dígame Mashima-sensei estoy ocupado comiendo algo ¬¬… solo diga…

Gray: No sé porque ese algo da el presentimiento de que es una cosa que no quiere contar, por ejemplo ramen… por cierto Natsu Dragneel ¿Dónde estás? Porque en el estudio no estas…

Juvia: Juvia ira a investigar por Gray-sama

Gajeel: Salamander esconde algo que será…

Levi: Pues es obvio que no nos dirá nada porque asi como anda ahorita… no dirá nada

Natsu: CARASHO ANDO COMIENDO EN UN RESTAURANT CERCANO CON UN AMIGO LISTO, CONTENTOS, YA NI MI MADRE ME DICE ESO…

Mashima: LO HAN HECHO ENOJAR… pero bueno tengo el remedio… NATSU, Adivina algo Oda dijo que como insistías que dejaran salir a Luffy o tan siquiera estar en el Facebook dice que lo permitirá es que lo ve toco un zombi y no quiere que muera de aburrimiento asi que ve y platica con tu amigo del alma

Sting: Esperen un momento ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Jellal: Como escuchaste NATSU ES AMIGO DE LUFFY D. MONKEY y también de los Mugiwara asi que este es un secreto que ustedes sabían…

Erza: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Happy: Me va a dar algo…

Wendy: No lo puedo creer…

Romeo: Nadie se la puede creer…

Cana: Esta cosa es mejor que el sake… cuenta más Mashima-sensei…

Mira: Tiene razon Cana

Natsu: VALLAN A ***** A OTRO LADO… ELENCO MEDIOCRE, SABEN QUE NADIE SE METE EN MI VIDA PRIVADA Y MUCHO EN ESPECIAL MASHIMA-SENSEI LO SABE… SI EL DIJO ESO ES PORQUE QUIERE QUE ME FUGUE UN BUEN TIEMPO…

Mashima: Noooooo! T.T Eso sería acabar con todo el dinero

Gray: Una nueva faceta de Natsu que nadie conocía… valla…

Lucy: Ara…ara… eso da miedo más que saber que Rogue es fan de crepúsculo y ha leído todos sus libros y aparte tiene un peluche de Bella es demasiado traumante esto o.o

Sting: Esperen ¿Qué? Rogue le gusta Crepúsculo pero eso es para niñas que no saben de romance y que les gusta su querido pálido partido

Juvia: Juvia averiguo con quien esta Natsu-san pero Juvia no puede decir nada por seguridad a Gray-sama ya que son dos personas con las que esta Natsu-san y si los tres se juntan terminaran matando a Gray-sama y Juvia no quiere eso asi que lo siento pero Juvia esta vez será una tumba

Levi: Que va, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Natsu está… Lo siento no lo diré… no diré nada…

Gajeel: Esperen esto da demasiado miedo y misterio…

Romeo: Solo diré que llego Natsu-nii y con un carácter que sientes como se incendia el lado donde estas tu… Mirando con una mirada enojada y de pocos amigos, queriéndote matar…

Wendy: Romeo-kun tiene razon… T-T da demasiado miedo…

Mashima: Por eso es END… Por cierto les explicare que consiste el trabajo de Natsu para que entiendan que vivirán en los siguientes días

Cana: Mejor me escapo…

Erza: Yo me quedare si Jellal también lo hace…

Mira: Bueno también me voy antes de que me desilusionen con mi felicidad y media

Happy: Ni yo quiero saberlo pero bueno…

Mashima: El trabajo de Natsu no es fácil, siempre consiste en hacer cosas que hasta ponen en peligro su sanidad mental y también su cuerpo por asi decirlo… La verdad es que Natsu a asistidos desde eventos importantes como fiestas de gala hasta como convenciones… Siempre acompañado por un guardaespaldas por cierto esa vez que me acuerdo fue demasiado terrorífica…

Natsu: ¬¬

Lucy: Natsu por favor carajo habla…

Erza: Esta bien si no quiere hablar por el momento escuchemos lo que dice Mashima-sensei

Mashima: Bueno seguía diciendo que hay varias experiencias que nadie o mejor dicho los que han acompañado a Natsu a su trabajo por asi decirlo desde traumante hasta espantosas… Un claro ejemplo es que por culpa de algunos sin decir el Elenco mediocre y los que estaban anteriormente en ese elenco XD, claro está que esa experiencia saldrá poco después de su mente o tal vez no 7u7 pero viniendo a decirlo claramente hubo esa vez de un evento donde varios mangakas iban a una fiesta y llevaban acompañantes claro que varios llevaron a los personajes principales o que más quería en eso Natsu se dedicó a buscar firmas de varias personas y también de hacer amigos…

Happy: No sé pero presiento que esto terminara en algo terriblemente traumante… claro que yo no soy Natsu… asi que no me preocupo y sigo comiendo mí pescado…

Jellal: Eso me cuenta un momento más macabro que presenciare leyendo a través de mi celular pero bueno Mashima-sensei usted siga con este relato…

Lucy: Espere creo que sé por donde va esto y es mejor que no lo haga u.u no quiero que mi hermoso Natsu recuerde esto

Juvia: Lucy-san admitió que quiere a Natsu-san… entonces Juvia ya no tiene rival de amor y por fin podrá a acosar a Gray-sama libremente…

Gray: Pues no lo creo…

Erza: Cuente ya Mashima-sensei que esto está comiendo todo lo que dice inquietud

Mashima: Esta bien… Pues cuando me di cuenta Natsu era arrastrado a los baños de hombres por dos semes asi clasificándolo bien y digamos que… cuando entre a rescatar a Natsu mejor aborte la misión porque era demasiado tarde…

Lucy: Espere un momento ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Natsu ya no es… no es…

Levi: Fuertes declaraciones… #SOYLEVIMACGARDENLACUALHASIDOTRAUMADA

Natsu: ¬¬ Tenía que contarlo… gracias por decir esas cosas…

Juvia: ESO ES YAOI *-* NATSU-SAN… NATSU-SAN PUEDE HACER YAOI UN DIA DE ESTOS PERO DEJA QUE JUVIA VEA EL YAOI DESDE TODO LO POSIBLE MOMENTOS… ¿Quiénes eran Mashima-sensei?

Gajeel: Juvia es una fujoshi… enserio Juvia eso daría… como decirlo asco…

Jellal: Soy Jellal el cual ha quedado sin infancia

Happy: Natsu una pregunta ¿Te gusto?

Mashima: Takano Masamune y Usagi-san dirían ustedes pero fue culpa de ustedes malditas fujoshis…

Natsu: Te responderé esa respuesta Happy cuando lo hagas con Lily… jajajajajajaajaja… por cierto Juvia Loxar si quieres ver Yaoi en vivo y en directo primero tienes que dejar de amar a Gray… y para todos los demás váyanse a la *****

Jellal: Pero bueno no creo que algo mas traumante la haya pasado a Natsu o si

Natsu: No claro que no… *sarcasmo* He sido una feliz palomita en este mundo de la farándula con mi trabajo…

Gajeel: Vale ya lo entendimos Natsu, deja el sarcasmo para después…

Luffy: Natsu cuando vamos a comer de nuevo a ese restaurant…

Gray: Es… Luffy D. Monkey… sombrero de paja…

Erza: O gran Luffy D. Monkey… podría decirme como es que conoce a Natsu-san…

Natsu: Es enserio solo porque quieren ser amigos de él…

Lucy: Luffy-san se mi novio por Facebook…

Robin: Valla diría Luffy al escuchar todo esto, Hola Natsu cuando vienes de nuevo a el estudio para que platiquemos un poco

Wendy: Es Nico Robin-san *-*

Levi: Denme su autógrafo…

Happy: A mí también y si se puede un pescado

Jellal: *con un puesto de vendiendo almas* Chicos escriban aquí quien venderá su alma por decir estas cosas…

Luffy: Cierto… me acorde todo lo que me platica Natsu, lo siento pero rechazare todas esas propuestas… déjenme explicarles que nosotros los Mugiwara somos diferentes al trato entre todos y por eso nos llevamos bien con Natsu…

Natsu: Ni les hagas caso Luffy, por cierto Robin-chan iré cuando Mashima-sensei me deje que eso más seguro durante esta semana verdad Mashima-sensei…

Mashima: Cuando… a cierto… cierto… ira con ustedes un fin de semana para que disfruten estar con él…

Gajeel: Cosa que le saldrá caro a Mashima-sensei…

Nami: Chicos regresen a el estudio Oda nos dará el trabajo de cada uno… Por cierto Natsu a ver si vamos al karaoke cuando vallas disfrutaremos un maravilloso fin de semana con un gran amigo…

Robin: Cierto es demasiado para creer que pertenece a estas personas que no aprecian lo que hace…

Luffy: Les diré una cosa nuestra forma de trabajo cada uno hace una cosa y es por eso que Natsu después de todo le gusta estar con los demás a que con ustedes… bueno Natsu hay al rato nos quedamos de acuerdo…

Natsu: Chicos como los quiero demasiados… Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Sabo… QnQ los quiero demasiados… por eso desearía ser un MUGIWARA u.u lástima que Mashima-sensei no me vende con Oda

Lucy: Espera ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erza: ENSERIO… NO… NO LO PUEDO CREER…

Mashima: El trabajo de Oda es repartir los trabajos a todos ellos y no deja a su protagonista que trabaje solo, entre todos ellos hacen los trabajos y no le hacen bullying a el prota… también desearía venderte pero eso sería hasta que termine el manga

Natsu: Para eso ya termino One Piece… véndame entonces con Kishimoto aún le falta una película, con Son Goku o de perdida con una mangaka que hace mangas Yaoi pero no me deje en este destino

Naruto: Pobre Natsu… ándele Mashima-sensei véndalo con nuestro mangaka Kishimoto-sensei… o sino con Tite-sensei…

Erza: ESO NUNCA LO PERMITIRE…

Wendy: Nos quedaremos sin trabajo…

Lucy: Bueno voy empacando mis cosas y diciéndoles adiós…

Mashima: Por el momento lo pensare pero Natsu te aseguro que tu futuro mejorara, aunque sé que Naruto, Luffy y Ichigo reciben un buen trato pero tu recibirás uno mejor porque todos entenderán lo que pasara… Porque tú te volverás END

Natsu: Claro aún falta eso n.n morirán algunos lo se… Bueno me voy… Adiós me voy a vagar por ahí y a ver si me encuentro con no se con otra persona mejor que ustedes… Soy Natsu Dragneel y esto es NATSU RULES BITCHES…

Gray: Como que siento que terminaremos en un caos mucho peor al que de antes…

Cerrar sesión: Si

¡BIENVENIDO A FACEBOOK!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... hablando ya seriamente Natsu-san se ve tan sepci que lo amo tanto que me mori al saber de como habia quedado el *-* es que es... es tan... <strong>

**-Si lo se quede demasiado hermoso... alavenme y adorenme- **

**Es cierto Natsu-san es tan... aservfionscapavofdjvjvndvjewapoaopsdv (Interrumpimos este momento por las fantasias malas por la joven autora) pero bueno aqui las propuestas para el siguiente capitulo... necesitamos mas reviews asi que apoyen esta noble causa XD quien quiere ver a Natsu en todas sus facenas diga yo... **

**-YO!- **

**Ahhh nomas al robar a Natsu esto es hermoso tenerlo junto a mi *7*... **

**Sugerencias para el siguiente capitulo: **

**1. Travesuras al estilo Natsu Dragneel.**

**2. Hablar sobre la fiesta de Natsu el pro.**

**3.¿Por que Mashima los llama elenco mediocre?**

**4. ¿Cuantas personas conoce Natsu?**

**5. Una venta de personajes con combo: ojo este sera un ejemplo de lo que digo... ammm Mashima-sempai ha decidido hacer los siguientes combos, ofrecemos por primera vez a el Queso Tsundere: Gray Fullbuster que llegara a su casa con un ramo de rosas y una acosadora que los observara desde lejos... bueno ese es un ejemplo**

**6. El porque del siguiente manga**

**7. Que charlen con algunos de ustedes PERO TIENEN QUE DEJAR CUALES SON SUS FACEBOOK o sino ir a mi perfil buscar mi pagina Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi y darle link dejarme un mensaje y yo sabre cual es su facebook... **

**8. Saber mas sobre el trabajo de Natsu-san *-* **

**Espero que voten por una y tambien pues... no se dejen una idea ok no XD y por el momento (La autora abandona este lugar para fantasear con Natsu con el mismisimo Natsu)**

**Bye... bye**


	4. Oferta

**Hola chicas y chicos amantes de este fic XD espero que se la esten pasando bien en estos dias porque yo no :C es que se acerca el 14 malditos dias de 14 que son sosos y para nada romanticos odio ser romantica... odio muchos dias festivos XD pero algun dia sabran porque 7u7 ok no les dire cuando... sea el 14 porque estare desocupada asi que me veran ahi explicandoles esas cosas mias... **

**Aclaraciones: **

**Capitulo diferente donde no veran a los personajes en Facebook sino ofreciendose para el dia soso que odio **

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() cosas**

**- notas**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4. Oferta<p>

-En el estudio de Fairy Tail-

Productor: Ok chicos este último y tenemos el comercial… por cierto ¿Quién es la que ofrece estos combos? Bueno más bien dicho habla

Mashima: *nervioso* Una querida amiga de Natsu… verdad Natsu…

Natsu: Ehhhh… *viendo a él enfurecido Mashima* Cierto… ella es una amiga… mía y de Happy también…

Productor: Ok chicos terminemos esto rápido me quiero ir a mi casa y dejarle el trabajo a los editores…

Todos: Ok…

(Minutos después)

Mashima: Chicos mañana en la mañana tendremos el comercial listo… y por fin tendremos más dinero *con una mirada perdida* claro está que… ¿Qué haremos con la persona que raptamos Natsu y yo?

Lucy: No sé ustedes porque trajeron a una chica otaku al estudio…

Natsu: Para tener ideas frescas y buenas, no como las que dan el elenco mediocre por cierto Lucy bien por ti por salirte de ese elenco… pero bueno es como el bote lleno de basura… y esta chica me la encontré esa vez en México cuando Mashima me perdió en Estados Unidos, termine dando en México y conocí a esta chica que me hablo de varias ideas…

Gray: Osea la han raptado… *sorprendido* para que si no nos funciona una chica que le gusta el Anime…

Mashima: Gray… Gray… Gray… tú no sabes para nada el funcionamiento de los otakus… mientras les des anime ellos serán felices asi que no hay ningún problema en esto…

Erza: Claro que la hay… y su familia… Mashima-sensei raptar a una chica… ¿Cuántos años? Esperen no está…

Happy: Hace rato se levantó sin decir nada y empezó a caminar y cuando vi ya se había salido del lugar… no sé a dónde se fue…

Cana: Hablan de esa chica… se fue hacia un lado pero no vi por donde tomo camino… pero es una cosa y es que buscaba a alguien…

Mashima: Esto es malo nos meterán a la cárcel por secuestrar a una chica al menos que no diga nada y haga pacto conmigo asi tendrá trabajo pagado pero lo tendrá… Natsu es tu responsabilidad búscala…

Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero el de la idea fue usted Mashima-sensei asi que también dígale a alguien que me ayude a buscarla…

Levi: Temo admitirlo pero Natsu tiene razon…

Gajeel: Cosas malas les pasan a todos aquí mientras estamos enterándonos que han raptado una chica estos dos…

Mashima: Tengo una idea… ella volverá después de todo no sabe dónde está… asi que no se preocupen mañana estará aquí de vuelta

Todos: Cierto

(La mañana siguiente)

Mashima: No ha regresado… *con un aura oscura* donde estará… ¿Qué le diré a su madre? ¿Por qué rapte a una chica otaku?

Natsu: Mejor veamos el comercial *prendiendo el televisor* pero de todas formas… ella tenía lindo nombre… se llamaba Yuli

-Atento aviso a todas las fangirls que ven esto no procuramos que no suceda un accidente de hemorragia nasal por esto-

(Se escucha una canción de fondo y también se ve a una chica con una chamarra estilo pikachu)

Yuli: Este programa ha sido traído a ustedes por el manga de Fairy Tail y también de Pockys 100% ricos… se les informa a todas las chicas que vean este corto programa donde hacemos combos y también ofrecemos a los mejores personajes del Anime/Manga Fairy Tail que tengan cerca papel y también su teléfono para ganar estos increíbles personajes… ¿Quién ha traído este excelente propuesta? Su gran servidora conocida como Yuli y también por Mashima-sensei… para el dia de San Valentín

Mashima: Exacto… por cierto chicas es mejor que pidan su personaje preferido…

Yuli: Sin más que decir primero vamos con el primer personaje que todas quieren tener en su casa durante el dia de San Valentín… Primero esta ¿Quién es? Apuesto, enamoradizo y romántico para ustedes Loke el espíritu celestial del signo del Zodiaco del León…

Mashima: Por supuesto y que chica no lo quiere, claro que es un poco mujeriego pero llegara a sus casas para amarlas solo a ustedes, con un regalo singular y algo que las seducirá en el momento

Yuli: Pero y el precio… será solo de 100 dólares… mejor oferta para el dia de los enamorados para que nadie pase ese dia sola…

Mashima: Y más por el dinero…

Yuli: Pasando a otro chico deseado por todas esta Gray Fullbuster, precaución puede llevar detrás de él y a lo lejos una acosadora súper celosa, Mashima-sensei no se hara cargo de los daños a la propiedad o a la persona

Mashima: Tsundere, queso y con un cierto complejo de odio todo, recibirás a Gray Fullbuster en las puertas de tu casa con una caja de bombones y un ramo de rosas…

Yuli: Por el precio de 200 dólares… ¿Qué precios? Pero eso no es todo a la compra de Gray Fullbuster más 150 dólares te llevamos a Loke y una cena romántica en un triángulo amoroso… con acosadora certificada…

Mashima: El siguiente personaje es Sting Eucliffe y qué más puedo decir el simplemente las atrapara con aquellas palabras que pueden salir de su más profundo ser…

Yuli: Por el precio de 300 dólares pero con el aumento de 250 dólares más llegara a ustedes también Lector, Rogue Cheney y Frosh… no desaprovechen esta oferta…

Mashima: Rogue Cheney con la personalidad de un emo total por el precio de nada más ni nada menos que de 450 dólares, ya que Rogue es simplemente una persona que en lo romántico les puede sorprender a ustedes

Yuli: Y ¿Quién dice que no se puede un Shota? Por eso aventamos la casa por la ventana trayéndoles a ustedes el encantador Romeo Conbolt, ojo chicas…

Mashima: El solo encantara aún más su corazón diciendo Onee-chan con una mirada encantadora… pero eso no es todo el precio es de 580 dólares pero más 100 dólares más tendrán a el encantador Shota llegara con usted con una manta y también un peluche…

Natsu: (desde la ventana con un letrero) "HAN ROBADO MI PELUCHE Y MI MANTA"

Yuli: También les traemos a el friendzonado por Juvia Loxar *con una mirada aterradora y cambiando de humor* Lyon Vastia, un súper romántico buscador de una novia que quiera unas lindas palabras de amor…

Mashima: Dedicatorias, rosas, regalos… etc… por el precio de 690 dólares… ojo chicas él no es un Tsundere es un completo enamorado…

Yuli: Otro personaje que te dedicara halagos y también otras cosas más de romance es Hibiki el cual busca hacerte soñar un dia de san Valentín con suspiros y halagos

Mashima: Por el precio de 699 dólares… claro que sin duda alguna conocerás a ese encantador personaje… que hara que el corazón de ustedes se llene de alegría

Yuli: *con una mirada seria* Ahora vamos con los representadores… De los creadores de yo amo a los chicos de Anime/Manga y también de personajes de Anime sexys *con una mirada perdida* llegan a ustedes las categorías que más seguro nunca llegaran a comprar

Mashima: A menos de que sean millonarios y tengan mucho dinero… pero vamos con la presentación de los chicos más caros de los combos

Natsu: (Se ve a un Natsu con otro cartel y con un traje demasiado elegante) "COMPRENME Y LES ASEGURO QUE TENDRAN UN DIA DE SAN VALENTIN MAS ROMANTICO DE TODOS"

Yuli: Primero que nada solo para ustedes desde su lado perdido donde nadie sabe dónde carajos esta les traemos a Gajeel Redfox el cual llegara solo para ustedes y para enamorarlas…

Mashima: Por el precio de 800 dólares, valla precio pero porque malgastar tus mentes pervertidas si puedes pedir a partir de esta categoría a un personaje con un traje encantador… Para Gajeel en el aumento de 50 dólares más llegara a la casa de ustedes con un traje de policía… o sino con Lily y un ramo de rosas prometiéndote amor…

Yuli: *con un aura rosa* ¿Quién no desearía a alguien asi para ese dia? Seguimos con otro personaje el inigualable Laxus Dreyar que llegara a su casa con lo que ustedes pidan

Mashima: Por el precio de 850 dólares chicas aprovechen y gasten su dinero para esta noble causa que es que no se queden en una rotunda soledad el dia de San Valentín

Yuli: También para ustedes desde un lugar desconocido traído para ustedes el siempre dispuesto Jellal Fernandes el cual a su disposición llegara con hermosos regalos para ustedes

Mashima: Por el precio de 900 dólares… pero aprovechando estos días sosos traemos un paquete de tres Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar y Jellal Fernandes por el precio de 1000 dólares para ustedes asi que aprovechen tendrán a los tres chicos por aquel precio envidiable…

Yuli: *pose seria con un paquete de papel cerca de ella* Y desde este momento ofrecemos a un chico el cual todas quisieran tenerlo para ellas solas… pero *sonrojada* desde diferentes formas y precioso… Primero esta Natsu Dragneel a la edad de cuatro años el cual llegara solo para ustedes con un obsequio y palabras encantadoras de un niño de esa edad

Mashima: Por el precio de 1100 dólares, con un paquete incluido de peluche y mantita para que duerma cerca de usted, recomendamos a las chicas que tengan preparado un lindo cuento para que el pequeño duerma y preparen un paquete de papel para limpiarse la nariz ya que no aseguramos nada…

Yuli: También el segundo un Natsu Dragneel de 17 años pero con un interés romántico grande… les llevara demasiados obsequios solo para ustedes *con un aura rosa* desearía tener dinero…

Mashima: Por el precio de 1200 dólares ¿Quién ha pensado que Natsu es asexual? Todos pero el demostrara lo contrario a aquellas jovencitas que aman a este encantador chico…

Yuli: Tercero un Natsu Dragneel con el cabello largo y con ropa de vago *limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo* ¿Quién no desea saber qué cosas dirá en una cita?

Mashima: Claro está que este Natsu Dragneel solo estará disponible unos días por el bajo precio de 1000 dólares…

Yuli: Y por último pero menos importante un Natsu Dragneel como END ojo chicas él puede ser gruñón pero también cautivara tu corazón con muchas cosas…

Mashima: Por el precio de 1200 dólares sin duda alguna nadie quiere perderse en tener un Natsu Dragneel encantador convertido en malvado…

Yuli: Ojo que para tenerlo calmado y lindo todo el tiempo sin que destruya su casa y vecindario tienen que tener cerca muchas cosas para tenerlo cómodo pero más importante un libro

Mashima: Pero eso no es todo… creen que nos olvidamos de los chicos claro que no ofrecemos a las siguientes chicas por el envidiable precio de 1500 dólares…

Yuli: Primero esta Juvia Loxar, acosadora certificada, Wendy Marvell una loli completamente tierna, Mirajane Strauss una modelo que cautivara su corazón, Erza Scarlet bipolar pero enamoradiza y Lucy Heartfilia la reina del cosplay

Mashima: No pueden perder la oportunidad de tener una chica asi ese dia por un precio grande son solo 1500 dólares chicos…

Yuli: Y para los amantes de los nekos tenemos a los cinco gatos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth por un precio de 900 dólares…

Mashima: Espero que rompan sus alcancías y no desaprovechen esta oferta

Yuli: Nos vemos otro dia para hablar más de ofertas de los chicos y chicas del gremio…

-Este corto programa fue traído para ustedes por varios patrocinadores pero no queremos aburrirlos por eso dejamos que pase el capítulo de One Piece en paz-

Gray: Esperen un momento 1500 dólares por las chicas, solo por una chica… Mashima-sensei porque es asi a los chicos los da más barato pero a las chicas no *en una esquina oculto*

Mashima: Lo sé, quería darlas a mitad del precio pero digamos que esa chica me dijo si les pasa algo tiene que asegurar que debe ser a un precio caro para no sentir culpa después… *viendo su teléfono* no sé dónde está…

Happy: Todo nuestro paquete por 900 dólares… ¿Por qué?

Natsu: Porque ustedes solo serán abrazados y mimados mientras todos nosotros tendremos que hacer un montón de cosas que no saben que pasara con nosotros… Mashima-sensei no se preocupe llegara lo se… a menos que…

Lucy: A menos que… otro mangaka la allá encontrado y cómo ve que sus ideas son buenas se la allá llevado a su estudio, pero no ira fácilmente verdad

Erza: Ayer cuando llego andaba viendo el manga nuestro y poco después se puso a ver el anime de Kuroko no Basuke también algo relacionado con One Piece y muchos más…

Mira: Ara… ara… terminaremos demandados *con unas maletas* asi que nos vemos chicos es mejor que nadie nos vea juntos…

Natsu: Mashima-sensei has un pacto con el de allá bajo para que no nos demande…

Mashima: Lo hare pero cállense… necesito pensar claro… porque no se me ocurrió ahí que traerla a nosotros con el anime…

Happy: Pues… ella volvió ahí está sentada con varias cosas alrededor y también secuestro a Luffy

Gray: Es hora de hacer caso a Mira-chan y escapar de este lugar como todos lo deben de hacer…

Natsu: Luffy *acercándose a el chico inconsciente* ¿Qué le hiciste loca fan?

Yuli: Nada lo encontré durmiendo afuera asi que porque no… tratar de conocer uno de tus personajes favoritos… *comiendo un paquete de pockys*

Mashima: Como compraste eso si no traías dinero… me dijiste que no traías dinero… me has engañado…

Yuli: Un otaku siempre busca como conseguir dinero asi que vendí una de mis ideas a Oda-sempai y me pago… no como otras personas…

Lucy: ¿Qué triste escuchar eso?

Erza: Cierto Mashima-sensei debería pagarle por esa idea…

Mashima: No tengo dinero, *en una esquina triste* es que me lo gaste todo en recuerdos y otras cosas más al buscar a este idiota…

Natsu: *sentado junto a la joven* Oyes una pregunta… si vez Fairy Tail y dices que solo te llama la atención unos personajes, después robaste a Luffy ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de todos? Creo que sé que es el emo de Sasuke

Lucy: Cállate Sasuke es mega cool

Erza: Cierto, Sasuke es un chico del cual todas quedan encantadas, seria mega raro que esta otaku no…

Yuli: No claro que no *negando con la cabeza* es un emo y también complicado de la vida me gusta más Naruto *con un aura rosa* también aquí los dos presentes, me llama la atención Gray… también esta Sabo y Ace que con su muerte llore como nena es que porque tenía que morir, también hay una mega lista de personajes que adoro demasiado y hacen que grite como las fangirls de One Dirección o Justin Bieber pero si me dan una opción para que deje este lugar o sino venda mis ideas y haga un pacto seria con Natsu, Luffy o Naruto… con ellos tres solamente haría el pacto…

Lucy: Pero que otaku tan más complicada pero eso sería bueno… ella sacaría más nuevas cosas como no se… un paquete de diez días compartiendo con su personaje favorito…

Natsu: Entonces *viéndola a los ojos* has un pacto conmigo y venderé mi cuerpo…

Mashima: Eso nunca… La has noqueado… pero creo que es buena idea es que todos los otakus son ambiciosos y si le pedía un que no se viera pegado de inmediato a Natsu me cobraría por sus ideas que más seguro me saldría más caro

Erza: Nosotras somos las valientes por quedarnos aquí, asi que Mashima-sensei nos pagara por convencerla que se quede con nosotros

Lucy: Pero solo se necesita de Natsu para esto… Niña despierta rápido y di que sí a Natsu sino que pasara con nosotros…

Natsu: Mis encantos son cien por ciento efectivos por eso no despierta… si la despierto con un beso, bueno además me di por vencido Lucy nunca me dio un beso y me pusieron de pareja con Happy

Mashima: La nueva pareja el Natppy

Yuli: *despertando* Acepto… pero solo si nadie más le dice groserías a Natsu sino me voy con Luffy-san

Lucy: Nos mataron a todos entonces…

Mashima: Lo prometo ahora serás nuestra asistente aún más serás la próxima en decir la siguiente idea…

Yuli: Paso… las ideas son algo natural en mí pero les diré una antes de no se irme a buscar más cosas de anime porque no hacen cosplay de sus animes favoritos ustedes…

Natsu: Eso sería publicidad para los otros también

Mashima: Excelente idea…

Erza: Como que Mashima ha sido llenado de ideas buenas para este año…

Lucy: Nosotros también terminaremos trabajando al final…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que diran que es un poco raro el capitulo pero dije YOLO y como me daban muchas opciones dije ñeee ni idea que hacer, esperare a el siguiente comentario pero solo dos dejaron sus reviews y dije ni para mi ni para ellas y puse papelitos en una caja y me sortee cual capitulo hacer y dije neee porque no es que se acerca San Valentin y ahi que ofrecer a los chicos y chicas del elenco por eso dije a escribir y una semana antes se los ofresco :v <strong>

**Opciones para el siguiente capitulo (Pueden votar por tres):**

**1. Travesuras al estilo Natsu Dragneel.**

**2. Hablar sobre la fiesta de Natsu el pro.**

**3.¿Por que Mashima los llama elenco mediocre?**

**4. ¿Cuantas personas conoce Natsu?**

**5. Saber que le paso a la autora con ese pacto con Mashima**

**6. Escuchar mas ofertas por los personajes **

**7. Que charlen con algunos de ustedes PERO TIENEN QUE DEJAR CUALES SON SUS FACEBOOK o sino ir a mi perfil buscar mi pagina Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi y darle link dejarme un mensaje y yo sabre cual es su facebook...**

**8. Saber mas sobre el trabajo de Natsu-san *-***

**9. Explicacion larga de Mashima del porque no contrata a otro otaku mas**

**10. Saber algo sobre la escritora XD ok no... Conocer otros secretos que oculta Natsu 7u7 **

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado y aqui una cosilla de opcion para ustedes, se que se preguntaran muchas cosas de esta loca autora osea mua... respondere varias cosas en el transcurso de la semana o sino el sabado asi que esten pendientes en mi pagina de Face donde sabran mas cosillas de mi o el porque odio el dia de san valentin :v si lo se soy complicada... XD **

**Bueno bye... bye**

**Tambien se me olvidaba... si la opcion que desean mucho ustedes es la de que ustedes mismos platiquen con los personajes de Fairy Tail me tiene que dejar en mi pagina que es lo que quieren hablar con los personajes porque no se como ponerles la personalidad y esas cosas... ahora si me despido **


	5. Preguntas a Natsu Dragneel

**Hola... chicos y ñeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no se como termine escriendo el capitulo un 14 de febrero pero bueno eme aqui... asi que los dejo para que lo lean... **

**Aclaraciones:**

**() cosas que ponen los personajes o sobrenombres... **

**** cosas que hacen segun los personajes **

**XD XS :v o.o n.n u.u QnQ emoticonos... **

**- cosas que publican o hacen los personajes... **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5. Preguntas a Natsu Dragneel<p>

Usuario: Natsu Dragneel (END)

Contraseña: ***********

-Natsu Dragneel (END) ha publicado la siguiente publicación-

Natsu: Ahí algo que me quedo en duda y es que ahora ella es mi asistente pero ella sabe más de mí que ustedes y aprendió varias cosas en el transcurso de una semana, eso da miedo o.o imagínense que a ustedes les toco eso pero bueno n.n me agrada mi asistente aunque no sé cómo llegamos a una relación de compañeros de trabajo a una de mejores amigos y ustedes dicen que ni con mis fans me llevo bien :v para que aprendan y oferta especial dentro del tiempo que esté conectado respondo cosas que quieran saber de mi :D Mashima-sensei me obligo a hacerlo

-Erza Scarlet (Titania desaparecida) le gusta la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Erza: Entonces la reina va primero para preguntarte ¿Cómo conociste a Monkey D. Luffy?

Natsu: Esa es fácil, lo conocí en una convención la Comiket cosa que era trabajo de los inicios y cuando estaba con Mashima decidí explorar el lugar lleno de otakus y pues de un momento a otro choque con el destino dirías tú, ósea Monkey D. Luffy nos empezamos a llevar bien y pues ya saber alguien que es mucho amigable… n.n respondí a tu pregunta

Erza: Maldita suerte, debí haberle hecho caso a mi horóscopo de esa vez y haber ido a la Comiket u.u asi hubiera conocido a Monkey D. Luffy

Happy: Tengo otra pregunta ¿Qué trabajo ha sido el más traumático de todos los que has hecho?

Lucy: También tengo que saberlo n.n quiero saber el trabajo más traumático de Natsu para…

Gray: Cuenta horno con patas… o que te da pena… NIÑA

Natsu: No claro que no… solo que…

Mashima: No quiere traumarlos asi que solo escucharan derechos reservados y prohibidos para todos ya que Mashima no quiere decirles porque leerá de nuevo esa cosa que paso

Erza: No es justo Natsu dijo que respondería todo porque acepto por medio de Mashima asi que respondan los dos o sino *afilando su espada*

Natsu: Prefiero morir u.u asi que mátame Erza no quiero traumar a nadie más… *acostándose en el sofá* es que es demasiado… demasiado…

Levi: Chicos nunca había visto a Natsu asi, puesto que es demasiado traumático Natsu por favor cuenta pero explícitamente

Natsu: Bueno hay varias veces que voy a fiestas con Mashima, él ya les conto que fuimos a una y que paso al momento de que quería conseguir los autógrafos para ustedes entonces me encontré con los personajes de mis queridas amigas Fujoshis y no es por nada pero digamos que Juvia y Lucy por su culpa fui de ser puro… a ya saben… dos de esos me arrastraron a el baño y digamos que de ahí lo demás es clasificado… u/u cosa que no quiero vivir de nuevo… cofcofcofcofmegustocofcofcofcof

Juvia: Alguien hablo de Yaoi… Juvia le encanta el Yaoi ella puede pasar tiempo hablando de Yaoi… Juvia sabe muchas cosas del Yaoi… quieren escuchar a Juvia hablar del Yaoi… Natsu-san haría Yaoi en frente de Juvia…

Gray: Y pensaba que Juvia no era más pervertida y llega con su Yaoi

Gajeel: Geheeee… Natsu es un pervertido también aparte de que leyeron lo que dice entre los cof eso da miedo o.o nunca lo imagine de Natsu

Lucy: Natsu, u.u no pude creer eso de ti y ahora que le explicare a la pequeña Nashi cuando nazca y crezca, le diré algo como que su padre hizo Yaoi

Natsu: Eso te respondo con un bakaaaaaa!

Mashima: Pregunta ok no XD… la verdad solo quería volver a molestar…

Levi: Yo tengo una pregunta muy interesante para Natsu y es ¿Por qué los del elenco mediocre te llaman Natsu-sama algunas veces y también hicieron tu oración?

Natsu: Pues por una apuesta loca y medio hermosa n.n primero fue la apuesta de haber quien aguantaba más tiempo comiendo la comida extraña que hacen los chinos y después ponerse a ver una serie de doramas, al final gritar a todo pulmón YO VI UN DORAMA Y ME CASARE CON RIAS GREMORY

Juvia: Natsu-san pervertido ¬¬

Erza: Enserio o.o pero ¿con quien lo hiciste la apuesta no me acuerdo de nada? Haber dime…

Natsu: La apuesta hice con Gray, Gajeel y Sting… Mashima-sensei fue el de la idea asi que YOLO

Mashima: Malditas niñas no aguantaron ver un dorama, mueran… sufran y también perezcan tenían la oportunidad y la dejaron ir

Happy: Osea que ellos son los culpables del Natsu-sama y la oración O GRAN NATSU-SAMA TU QUE ESTAS EN TU TRABAJO, SANTIFICADO SEA TU FANSERVICE, VENGA A NOSOTROS TU PLEGARIA HAGASE TU SPOILER COMO EN EL FACEBOOK COMO EN TWITTER, TRAE EL PAN DE CADA DIA, PERDONA NUESTROS INSULTOS COMO NOSOTROS PERDONAMOS A LOS ARENOSOS, NO NOS DEJES CAER EN LA DESESPERACION DE MASHIMA-SENSEI Y LIBRANOS DEL NALI…

Levi: Asi parece pero bueno no entrado al elenco mediocre para decir que esa oración se vuelve insoportable…

Gajeel: Geheeeee… Levi sácame de este elenco no aguanto más oración de cada dia porque es aburrida y también malditas apuestas que nos hacen tener…

Lucy: Osea que por tu culpa nosotros lo llamábamos Natsu-sama… sabes que doloroso era saber que nos hacían sentir como tontos cuando el otro tonto era Natsu…

Gray: Lucy Heartfilia… Bienvenida de nuevo n.n

Mashima: Como dijo Gray Fullbuster… Lucy Heartfilia bienvenida de nuevo a el elenco mediocre…

Happy: Típico de Luigi

Juvia: Juvia tiene una pregunta para Natsu-san ¿Cuál es tu opening favorito de Digimon? Bueno es que Juvia quería saber… solo eso…

Natsu: Mmmmmm… el primero y el tercero, te cantare un pedazo del primero el cual es el que me encanta más Desde que el mundo cambio… estamos mucho más unidos con los digimons… listo ya no quiero cantar me recuerda a mi infancia QnQ

Juvia: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *gritando demasiado fuerte* Natsu-san eres una lindura… Juvia adora mucho a Natsu-san cuando dijo eso es que saber que alguien le sigue encantando Digimon

Gray: Y dicen que yo soy él bebe…

Mashima: Juvia de nuevo saliste del elenco de los mediocres… viva JUVIA ella sabe cómo salir del elenco…

Lucy: u.u No creí que fueras aun un niño Natsu deberías dejar de estar en el manga…

Gajeel: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Acaso ustedes no tuvieron infancia pregunta para Natsu ¿Cómo diste con el personaje de Lucy?

Erza: Cierto ahora que me acuerdo primero Natsu fue contratado por Mashima después de Rave Master, ¿Cómo Mashima te contrato?

Natsu: Andaba buscando trabajo para no se sobrevivir y también para buscar la fama si fue más por eso, debo confesar que nunca pensé convertirme en personaje de un anime, quise ser no se artista de un dorama o yo que se… cuando Mashima me contrato pensó en varios personajes y le dije porque no la llamas Lucy, de ahí salió en busca de una que se pareciera en el boceto que hizo y encontró a Lucy… n.n eso responde su pregunta de ambos

Levi: Enserio Natsu, querías ser otra cosa más… ¿Cuál es tu sueño más grande que tenías?

Plue: Pluuuuuuuuu! Plu… plu, plu plu plu

Natsu: Mi sueño más grande… mmm tengo muchos debo admitir pero el describir cual es el más grande… mmmm no sé, tengo sueños pero nunca pensé en uno muy grande pero también quiero entrar a el elenco de Shingeki no Kyojin o también pasar unas semanas en un lugar tranquilo pero no puedo hacer eso siempre estoy encerrado en el estudio o en otros lados…

Lucy: Creo que voy a llorar QnQ, Natsu tiene muchos más sueños que nosotros y no los puede cumplir…

Juvia: Natsu-san, Juvia descubrió algo Natsu-san toca el piano y también canto la canción de Digimon Adventure Butterfly en piano eso fue demasiado hermoso, Juvia le encanta la sensual voz de Natsu-san…

Mashima: Si eso hizo que ganara demasiado dinero adore ese día que fuimos a grabar la canción con un seudónimo… fue hermoso… demasiado hermoso…

Natsu: Mashima-sensei no llore, sé que desde hace mucho no recibíamos trabajo y también nos iríamos a la calle si no hacia eso…

Erza: Esperen un momento… ¿Qué?

Gray: Por poco y nos quedamos en la calle

Happy: Exacto, ahí Gray eres sordo o te haces, Natsu lo dijo… eso es lo que pasa cuando trabajas con estas personas brutas que no escuchan nada o mejor dicho no leen bien, malditos ciegos

Levi: Happy no digas groserías tú no eres asi pregunta ¿Cuándo hiciste tu primer trabajo?

Natsu: Fue en los inicios del anime y seguían con la publicación del anime, en esos momentos estaba Naruto Uzumaki y Luffy D. Monkey fui contratado para salir en una portada de revista junto a Naruto y en esos momentos lo conocí poco después fui a la Comiket donde conocí a Luffy

Gajeel: Bastante información pero bueno Te reto a decir algo gracioso e incoherente en el Facebook

Natsu: Bueno… mmmm… ME CASARE CON JUVIA LOXAR LA CUAL LE ENCANTO Y QUIERE UN HIJO CONMIGO XD

Juvia: Acepto Natsu-san solo si hace Yaoi para mis ojitos

Gray: Esperen un momento Juvia, acaso… u.u que decepción ha pasado mi corazón, Juvia hare Yaoi para ti pero si dejas a Natsu

Natsu: Juvia deja a el idiota de la hielera con patas y te daré mucho Yaoi y de buena calidad 7u7 se lo que te digo querida futura novia mía

Lucy: No entiendo que pasa aquí pero seré yo la que oponga este compromiso Juvia considérate mi rival de amor

Happy: Habrá boda… Se gussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstan

Wendy: Quiero ser algo de la novia n.n si esa idea me encanta

Meredy: Declarado hoy el día internacional de Nuvia ahora todos callense y déjenme comer mis pockys

Sting: No puedo creerlo Natsu-san me ganara de nuevo, no puedo permitirlo… Minerva cásate conmigo por favor

Minerva: En tus peores sueños aceptare Sting Eucliffe ¬¬ solo en tus peores sueños y en los míos también

Erza: Yo estoy casada con Jellal… n/n hace mucho que quería decirlo…

Jellal: No es cierto o/o cuando hice eso que no me acuerdo…

Levi: No manches esto es raro, incómodo y gracioso

Mira: Seré la madrina acompañante de la novia, asi que aléjense de Juvia todos los que quieren impedir este compromiso alimañas

Lyon: Primero me rechaza a mí y ahora a Gray… este mundo está loco

Mashima: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja dios que gracioso situaciones incomodas de los miembros de FT claro está… Yuli… anota esto próximamente abriremos un grupo donde todos están obligados a confesar una situación incomoda

Yuli: Hai…

Natsu: Mi querida asistente n.n está viendo anime… ahhh por fin alguien que me deje estar tan siquiera un rato relajado no que aquí me mantienen bajo estrés creo que terminare muriendo

Jellal: Antes que nada tengo una pregunta para ti Natsu ¿Por qué no sabes que eres END?

Gray: Maldito morirás en mis manos y asi terminare gobernando el mundo haciendo que todos sepan que yo soy más fuerte que tu maldito horno con patas, bueno para nada que no sirve nada más para extorsionar a las personas…

Natsu: Ahora que hice yo… o.o no entiendo el estado bipolar de Gray… Gray una pregunta para ti estas en tus días verdad, cálmate por favor no queremos que nadie salga lastimado y tampoco dañado físicamente

Erza: Gray es mujer o.o YOLO!  
>Happy: #GRAYESUNAMALDITAMUJERYNOLOSABIA YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Como dice la gran Erza-sama que todo tiene razon por favor perdóname al decir Natsu-sama siempre gran y hermosa Erza-sama no hare de nuevo esta imprudencia no merezco su perdón pero necesito el trabajo por favor señorita, tengo cuatro hijos que mantener y también muchos pescados por comprar…<p>

Lucy: Ahora si estoy mega perdida… alguien me puede explicar cómo pasamos de unas preguntas normales a Natsu a unas cosas mega raras… Natsu Dragneel responde la pregunta que te hizo Jellal

Gray: Pero que carajos dices maldito horno con patas bueno para nada… ¬¬

Natsu: Esa respuesta es fácil y es que yo no sé nada :3 solo sabe Mashima-sensei eso y solo sé que si digo algo más sobre un adelanto o sé que pasara próximamente Mashima-sensei terminara castigándome, asi que la curiosidad mato a los gatos

Erza: Siempre dije que era demasiado hermoso para saber el porqué de eso ahora yo solo formare mis teorías como que puede ser posible que él no sepa nada de que es END porque estuvo durmiendo y más seguro Igneel borro sus recuerdo para que Natsu no recordara su pasado donde el mataba gente…

Levi: Buena teoría pero te falta en el momento de que dice Grandine que antes Natsu y Wendy se llevaban mal entonces donde aplicaría tu teoría ahí Erza…

Erza: Diantres…deja que busque una libreta y anote más teorías pero muy pronto me las pagaras Mcgarden… asi que lo juro…

Natsu: Puedo decir mi teoría… no mejor no… eso contara como que ando diciendo parte del manga asi que lo siento no puedo decir mi teoría aunque yo quería decirla

Lucy: Yo escuchare tu teoría Natsu… también una pregunta ¿Cuándo es tu fiesta?

Happy: Es cierto cuando es… para ir a pasarme un rato y molestar a todos los demás amigos tuyos diciéndoles cosas secretas tuyas…

Gajeel: Geheee aunque digas que no estamos invitados iremos de todos modos asi que Salamander espéranos ese dia en tu casa para ir arruinar tu fiesta…

Jellal: Valla bakas que son… pero no estoy autorizado para decir nada… n.n

Levi: Jajajajajajajajajaja es to me da gracia todos quieren saber porque saben que Natsu invitara muchas personas pero lo que no saben 7u7 por poco lo decía

Mashima: Cierto :D esto es lo divertido de que sean del elenco de los pro que trolean a el elenco mediocre…

Wendy: Es demasiado bueno diría yo… aunque Lucy-san como usted salió por su voluntad hace unas horas no sabía nada aparte de que Natsu-san no le quiso decir nada porque ese dia sin que Mashima-sensei se diera cuenta Lucy-san fue muy cruel con Natsu-san

Gray: Mejor di de una buena vez Natsu cuando fue tu maldita fiesta para que vayamos a molestarle un rato

Natsu: De cual fiesta me hablan… Cierto… se me olvidaba Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja debería contarles que lamentablemente fue hace unos días, el Domingo pasado fue la fiesta… asi que uhhhhh

Happy: Espera y como no me di cuenta yo… u.u

Sting: Eso da explicación de que cuando pase por la casa de Natsu-san vi a varias personas bailar y gritar varias cosas, iba a curiosear pero digamos que no mejor me quede viendo desde lejos y observando que hacían hasta que alguien rompió una ventana

Mashima: Eso explica la ventana rota QnQ gaste mi valioso dinero por reponer la ventana no puedo creerlo…

Rogue: Se dieron cuenta de que Sting dijo que anduvo observando desde lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta… eso sí que da más miedo que los ataques de furia de Mashima-sensei

Gray: Enserio hubo fiesta la semana pasada y me la perdí… Todas esas lindas chicas se han ido de mi lado… lo siento no estuvo su Gray… aparte Sting eso de ti es raro escuchar…

Lucy: Sting Eucliffe porque no me marcaste para ir a aunque sea molestar a Natsu…

Wendy: Porque Sting-san mintió parte de eso… Natsu-san lo vio desde lejos y entonces se dio cuenta de que debía invitarlo asi que lo dejo pasar y digamos que… Sting estuvo en la fiesta

Erza: Espera ¿Qué?

Yukino: Y Sting-san no nos dijo nada u.u eso es decepcionante también

Gajeel: Geheeee pero bueno sé que la enana no me ocultaría eso…

Natsu: Pues estuvo Levi-chan n.n valla fiesta verdad Levi 7u7 estuviste todo el tiempo pegada a Kaneki y algunos otros más, Juvia que por cierto la lleve yo a la fuerza y poco después estuvo hablando con algunos prota de mangas y animes Yaoi, Sting que hablo con Rías Gremory, Nico Robin y muchas más chicas, Jellal el cual estuvo rodeado de los raritos como el loco de Sanji que maldecía desde lejos a Sting, Wendy la cual fue rodeada por muchos chicos y también amigas mías :3 y conoció a Naruto y se desmayo

Wendy: Fue un momento único ese, asi que no pasara nada porque si no de nuevo volveré al elenco mediocre…

Gajeel: Geheeeee Sting maldito cómo pudiste traicionarnos a nosotros que somos tus compañeros del elenco mediocre…

Happy: Cierto como nos has podido traicionar que no hicimos el juramento "TODOS PARA UNO Y TODOS PARA MOLESTAR A NATSU" que ha pasado con ese juramento

Gray: Mátenlo… quémenlo no merece vivir…

Mashima: UN MOMENTO… Sting ya no está en el elenco mediocre desde hace dos semanas asi que callense grupo de bakas

Lucy: Espere de nuevo ¿Qué? Cuando paso eso, no me entere de nada, dime Sting que hiciste para salir del elenco sin que nos diéramos cuenta

Sting: Juramento de sangre ante Mashima-sensei y me ha funcionado tan bien que ahora adoro no estar en ese elenco porque sin duda alguna tienes privilegios aún más grandes, también hable con Mashima-sensei para empezar a hacer trabajos como Natsu-san y me dijo que con mucho gusto me dejaría hacer trabajos aparte de que Yuli también es la asistente de Mashima, Natsu y ahora la mía

Natsu: Pero es más mía asi que no te le acerques maldito… no comparto mi asistente con nadie *abrazando a Yuli que ve anime* por cierto Mashima-sensei ¿cuál sería el trabajo próximo de Sting?

Mashima: Eso es lo que ando pensando, estoy entre que valla con nosotros a la Comiket o sino también que venga con nosotros a ver a un mangaka que necesita de iluminación…

Wendy: Mashima-sensei y Natsu-san ¿Qué significaría trabajar asi como Natsu-san?

Lucy: Esperen yo también quiero escuchar…. Mejor dicho leer porque esto necesito saber para ver si entro a trabajar como ellos

Erza: Por favor Luigi no servirías un momento en eso QnQ DIGANME QUE AHÍ PASTEL Y VOY

Jellal: Ahí en unos momentos que tú quieres saber y en otros no… pero este es uno de los que quieres saber con urgencia

Natsu: Significa más trabajo que el que ahora tiene pero a comparación a ese trabajo mediocre de medio tiempo diría yo, en este conocen a varias personas y listo…

Gajeel: Explicación nivel Natsu :v

Levi: Es como lo dice él pero lo difícil es enfrentarte a cosas que tú no has visto y te pueden pasar sin que sepas como cuando Natsu perdió su virginidad a manos de dos… semes… también yo trabajo como Natsu

Juvia: Juvia también lo hace y es emocionante por eso nadie conoce la vida privada de Juvia… Juvia conoce varias chicas de otros países gracias a eso… n.n

Rogue: Y esto se volvió demasiado confuso

Mira: Ara… ara

Cana: Entonces eso significa que si ellas dos trabajan al igual que Natsu y ahora Sting, ¿Qué cosa tan loca? Y ¿Por qué no hay mucho dinero?

Mashima: Porque deberían trabajar todos los del manga pero como son demasiado mimados el dinero la tercera parte es para ustedes y la demás es para ellos que son los sobreexplotados

Lucy: Ahí :o no puedo creer lo que dice Mashima-sensei

Erza: Pues trabajaremos ahora chicos… no mejor no… n.n

Gray: Que flojera hacer esas cosas de eventos sociales y mucho más…

Yuli: Son más flojos que yo…

Natsu: Tú no eres floja eres una otaku necesitas pensar para tener ideas frescas aparte de que te gusta ir a conocer personajes…

Happy: Esto es tan confuso y loco…

Sting: Una pregunta Natsu-san ¿Qué se entiende por dar chocolates en vez de recibir?

Natsu: Política de Mashima, lo siento no puedo contestar del todo bien… lo de los combos y ofertas pues salieron unas fanáticas que compraron el mio pero con el cabello largo…eme aquí con ellas paseando por el centro de Tokio

Juvia: Juvia ha visto a Natsu-san y cabe decir que Natsu-san se ve tan genial… si no fuera por el desarrollo de la historia pediría a Natsu-san que se casara conmigo… ¿Natsu-san te casarías conmigo?

Gray: JUVIA DEJA A ESA BOLA DE CARBON AHUMADA… YO SOY EL QUE TE MERECE…

Erza: A la chucha no entiendo que paso aquí

Levi: Natsu has recibido una declaración de las chicas con las que estas…

Lucy: Natsu acepta una de esas y te juro que hoy dormirás en la bañera y no tendrás más que una almohada

Mashima: Chicas tranquilas… compren el combo y podrán pelear por Natsu…

Gajeel: Levi te atreverías a comprar el combo de Natsu

Rogue: Pronto todos estaremos en la friendzone después de todo llego Natsu con su cabello largo y estallo el inquietante grito de las fangirls ese dia estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi departamento cuando un mega KYAAAAAAAAA! De varias chicas salió por todos lados y supe que era por el luck de Natsu

Cana: Yo si me atrevería a comprar el combo de… mmmmm cualquiera que esté disponible con eso basta para mí también que no tenga ninguna cita más al rato…

Levi: Compraría el combo de Natsu, Gajeel y Rogue… para que los otros dos no se sientan solos 7u7 es que Natsu ahorita anda pegando con eso de su cabello largo pero Mashima-sensei se lo corto u.u

Lucy: YO PIDO A NATSU, GRAY… Y STING… XD es que todos son intocables y también unas linduras cuando están sonrojados…

Wendy: Yo quiero a el Shota :3

Mashima: Una pechugona se garnacha a todos los buenos, una hobbit se garnacha a los emos y la loli a el shota :v que irónico ahora falta Juvia, Erza…

Juvia: Pido a Natsu-san y a Gray-sama o/o es que los dos juntos y en un triángulo amoroso seria hermoso peleando por Juvia…

Erza: Jellal… me quedo con el… y solamente con el… n.n

Natsu: Irónico de la vida lees todo lo que dicen ellas mientras estas con las fans las cuales te dan de comer comida preparada por ellas que por cierto algunas cocinan demasiado bien… después tengo que llevarlas a pasear y darme el tiempo con cada una…

Gray: Por lo menos asegure un poco más mi futuro con Juvia o.o

Sting: Pero quien dice que no terminara uno de los dos muriendo en esos momentos de que ocurra la pelea contra END owo

Juvia: Juvia moriría por Gray-sama si es que eso pasara… asi que ahí está su respuesta bitches

Rogue: No puedo creerlo u.u haremos un funeral lleno de azul y bajo el mar…

Mashima: Bajo el mar jajajajajajaajaja eso dio demasiada gracia y hacen que me dé una nueva idea asi que bueno no es mí idea…

Jellal: Cuando te das cuenta de que Mashima tiene ideas a base de una chica otaku sientes que eres aún más explotado que antes

Meredy: Yo solo quiero mis pockys asi que no me importa lo que propongan, denme pockys y hare lo que me digan…

Erza: Meredy vendiendo su alma por pockys XD dios Meredy no lo hagas por kami-sama te pasaran cosas malas

Yukino: Deberían dejarla por cierto pregunta para el playboy que esta con sus fans vendiendo su alma aún más de lo que debe ¿Qué has hecho para salir desapercibido sin que las fans te vean?

Natsu: Un disfraz pero tiene que ser bueno y original que no parezca salido de un anime aunque también es creíble eso pero eso es cuando ahí convenciones asi que ñeeeee

Levi: Ahí cosas que pasan desapercibidos los otakus cuando ahí convenciones y eso es…

Yuli: Que puede ser un simple cosplay bien elaborado…

Sting: Diantres entonces debería salir asi cuando es la Comiket asi no me harán nada más las fans locas…

Erza: Pero aún asi cuando no está eso es probable que te confundan o no

Lissana: Pregunta para Natsu, ya que hay varios arenosos diciendo el Nali es la ley o el Nalu es lo mejor asi que ¿Qué prefieres Nali, Nalu, Nuvia, Narza?

Mashima: Malditos deberían morir… odio a esas personas que se la pasan diciendo esas cosas que no sé qué tanto mi MANGA ES UN SHONEN NO ROMANCE puede ser que termine en una pareja pero no es para que discutan por favor…

Juvia: Pero el Gruvia es la ley… #ADOROELGRUVIABITCHES

Natsu: Pues es como Mashima-sensei lo dijo es un shonen no un shojo puede ser que llegue un determinado tiempo que termine en una pareja o en más el manga pero para decir esto digamos que yo no prefiero una pareja sino prefiero saber que pasara en el siguiente capítulo y también que me pasara después por cierto me desconectare porque digamos que las chicas me andan diciendo que les preste atención sino demandaran a Mashima…

-Gray Fullbuster le gusta la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Cerrar sesión: Si

¡BIENVENIDO A FACEBOOK!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno los dejo con los siguientes opciones y me tengo que ir porque me ando mareando de tanto love por todos lados<strong>

**Opciones para el siguiente capitulo (Pueden votar por tres):**

**1. Travesuras al estilo Natsu Dragneel.**

**2. Hablar sobre la fiesta de Natsu el pro.**

**3.¿Por que Mashima los llama elenco mediocre?**

**4. ¿Cuantas personas conoce Natsu?**

**5. Saber que le paso a la autora con ese pacto con Mashima**

**6. Escuchar mas ofertas por los personajes **

**7. Que charlen con algunos de ustedes PERO TIENEN QUE DEJAR CUALES SON SUS FACEBOOK o sino ir a mi perfil buscar mi pagina Yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi y darle link dejarme un mensaje y yo sabre cual es su facebook...**

**8. Saber mas sobre el trabajo de Natsu-san *-***

**9. Explicacion larga de Mashima del porque no contrata a otro otaku mas**


	6. Natsu y el elenco mediocre

Capitulo 6. Natsu y el elenco mediocre

Usuario: Natsu Dragneel (END)

Contraseña: ***********

-Natsu Dragneel (END) ha publicado la siguiente publicación-

Natsu: Ahí algo que todos se preguntan al igual que otros amigos míos que escucharon el rumor de que Mashima-sensei rapto a una chica pero en verdad ella acepto esto, todos se preguntan una cosa y se las responderé el dia de hoy, la cual es sobre que paso con el pacto a Mashima-sensei con ella pero realmente no sé qué pensar a ella le va bien… respondo dudas que tengan sobre ese pacto y los que quieran saber sobre Yuli o que le paso…

-Gray Fullbuster (Hielera con patas) le gusta la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Gray: Es probable que Mashima-sensei robe a otro otaku para explotar sus ideas o ya no ._. Es que tengo esa duda

Natsu: Pues las ideas que tiene ella son simples y si gana dinero Mashima-sensei aunque un dia me dijo robemos a más lolis y le dije que yo no entraba en ese negocio

Lucy: Pregunta pero no trata sobre sus dudas de lo que diga Mashima-sensei o piense hacer más adelante ¿Por qué todos dicen que Wendy es una traidora? Todos posiblemente entraron a otro gremio…

Mashima: Lucy… Lucy… Lucy… O.O tres veces es un record, lo que tú te preguntas respóndetelo tu solita, acaso dime que significa que aun tengas la marca de Fairy Tail al igual que Natsu y Wendy no… esto es venganza maldito el que me dijo esa idea… a me acorde fue la tabla y su gata emo que me dieron esa idea… MUERAN NO QUERIA HACER ESTO

Erza: Lucy haz sacado el lado sádico de Mashima-sensei, por cierto Wendy… ya no me hables has traicionado el nombre de Fairy Tail…

Yuli: Y quien no dice que tú lo harás Erza Scarlet

Gray: Cierto quien no piensa que Erza no hara lo mismo que Wendy, la cual pertenece orgullosamente a Lamia Scale u.u sé que no hice eso porque tengo a mi acosadora cerca de mi aparte de que tuve un viaje antes donde sobreviví sin tener un gremio asi que yo no puedo ser un traidor

Natsu: Ahora que lo pienso Wendy aún sigue en el lado oscuro… TRAIDORA… Si me fui un año y medio a entrenar llego tan calmado de todo lo demás y cuando veo Fairy Tail se ha disuelto y poco después la tabla esta en Lamia Scale y ahora no aceptara ir con nosotros :v muere Wendy y ve con tu gremio de segundo lugar

Sting: Pero si se ponen a pensar ahí varias posibilidades de que varios de ustedes se hallan unido a otros gremios como Sabertooth, Natsu-san porque no te unes a Sabertooth es tu mejor opción n.n

Mashima: NUNCA LO LLEVARAS A LADO OSCURO

Happy: Exacto, Fairy Tail es como nuestra familia no creo que Natsu se una al lado oscuro llevando el tatuaje de Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heels… es como todos piensan un gremio es una familia n.n

Juvia: Juvia anda llorando por las hermosas palabras de Happy… Juvia esta sentimental creí que nada cambiaria de un capitulo para otro, puede hasta ser posible que todos nosotros hayamos entrado a un gremio y después nos llamen traidores QnQ Juvia no quiere eso…

Erza: Entonces hipotéticamente esto se le llamaría familia separada o divorciada D:

Levi: Por el poder que me da Mashima-sensei en estos momentos nos declaramos el gremio de la familia disuelta, separada y divorciada ahora todos pueden ir en paz e irse con el gremio que se le antoje la regalada gana u.u

Natsu: Entonces Sting ¿Cómo es ese trato?

Lucy: Osea que soy la única fiel a Fairy Tail D: dios no lo sabía pero de cierta forma trae sus cosas buenas 7u7

Juvia: Juvia solo seguirá a Gray-sama para no perderlo de vista y que no consiga otra novia, se case sin que Juvia vea y después tenga una familia secreta… QnQ

Gajeel: Tu imaginación da miedo Juvia asi que por favor no nos digas nada más me traumaras con las cosas locas que pueden salir de tu mente loca

Levi: Esperen Mashima puso que dijeran algo los demás… esperen…

Wendy: Porque me hacen bullying ahora a mí que no andaban con el Nalu vs Nali

Mira: Es la nueva moda Wendy n.n todos siguen la nueva moda, aunque algunos quieran hacer recapacitar a los demás pero no se puede asi que soporta la moda hasta que hable de alguien más

Cana: Entonces… en tres… dos… uno…

Lucy: ¿Dónde está mamá?

Natsu: No se o.o QnQ

Erza: ¿Dónde está papá? ¬¬

Wendy: No se u.u

Gray: ¿Quiénes somos? O.o

Makarov: El orfanato Fairy Tail n.n

Happy: AYE!

Levi: Eso fue demasiado cruel pero también da un poco de risa al saber esa cosa por parte cómicas pero bueno seguíamos viendo algo… Oe Natsu aparte de crear ideas locas ¿Qué más hace?

Natsu: Pues por el momento es mi asistente, va conmigo a los lugares que me invitan o tengo que ir por el trabajo y les da ideas a los promotores o todo eso

Juvia: Una vez Juvia vio como Natsu-san estaba feliz de la vida comiendo un helado y en otra banca estaba ella viendo a la nada, Juvia piensa que ella será algún dia filosofa o sino andaba pensando en el siguiente movimiento

Gajeel: De algo estoy seguro de aquí saldrá otra parte cómica… geheeeee

Cana: Solo quiero que me hagan reír porque estoy triste Mashima-sensei ha cortado los fondos y ya no ahí mi amado sake… nada de licor que hare ahora… QnQ ha muerto mi amor por FT

Mira: Ara… ara… necesito ver que será lo siguiente…

Levi: Entonces… contemos todos juntos para ver que pasara…

Juvia: Cinco…

Wendy: Cuatro…

Gray: Tres ¬¬

Erza: Dos

Mashima: Uno n.n

Lucy: Prepárense para los problemas *subida a una mesa con un dedo apuntando a la pared*

Natsu: Y más vale que teman *con pose sexy agarrando una rosa*

Lucy: Para salvar a el gremio de la disolución *sentándose en la mesa y cruzando las piernas*

Natsu: Y hacer con todos ellos una gran reunión *sentándose en el sofá*

Lucy: Para denunciar que Lamia Scale nos robó a el tablón (Wendy) *con una imagen de Wendy y llorando dramáticamente*

Natsu: Para poder golpearlos hasta las estrellas *mirando a la nada*

Lucy: ¡LUCY!

Natsu: ¡DRAGNENENENEL!

Lucy: El equipo Fairy viajando a la velocidad de la luz hasta Argentina y España *moviendo sus manos*

Natsu: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar hasta dejarlos magullados

Happy: ¡AYE SIR!

Mashima: *aplaudiendo animadamente* ES HERMOSO, PRECIOSO, BEAUTIFUL… NECESITO MANDAR A QUE HAGAN SUS UNIFORMES DEL EQUIPO FAIRY

Levi: Esperen un momento o.o de quien fue la idea

Erza: Mia no fue pero porque la pregunta Levi Mcgarden (KANEKI-SAN *-* RULES BITCHES)

Gajeel: Aun no ha cambiado su nombre u.u eso es demasiado triste… ella ama más el gore que a mí, no lo puedo creer

Levi: ¬¬ Gajeel cálmate maldito hierrito desnutrido te callas y no me jodas con esas cosas, por nada Erza solo curiosidad es que ni a Lucy, Natsu, Happy o Mashima-sensei se les ocurriría eso

Mashima: TABLA DE PLANCHAR BIENVENIDA A EL GRUPO MEDIOCRE

Happy: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Levi bienvenida espero que nos llevemos aún mejor en el grupo mediocre…

Gray: Los horarios son desde las cuatro de la madrugada hasta las doce de la noche n.n espero que te guste estar aquí y bienvenida el club

Sting: Pobre de Levi-san pero por decir eso se metió en problemas… Natsu-san por cierto #AQUEHORAESNUESTROTRABAJO

Natsu: Eh? A claro… el trabajo que haremos es de las dos de la tarde a las seis de la noche, sabes lo que tenemos que llevar y no se te olvide ir presentable…

Erza: Esas conversaciones filtradas y hacen que te des cuenta de que algunos traman algo que da miedo o posiblemente te confundan más #AMOMIPASTEL

Rogue: Ahora que me acuerdo, Sting hace días llego raro y no sé qué les paso parecía que traía manchas de sangre… dio miedo #STINGESUNPSICOPATA

Levi: También una vez bueno en estos días vi que Natsu llegaba con un maletín y entro al estudio donde Mashima-sensei trabaja

Mashima: ¿Qué tiene de sospechoso eso?

Gray: Creo que yo me voy alejando de ustedes no quiero morir en estos momentos

Juvia: Juvia quiere ser matada en brazos de Gray-sama *u*

Wendy: Eso es demasiado raro…

Yuli: COSPLAY…

Natsu: Como ella dijo, es parte de algo que andamos haciendo para promocionar nuestro anime y manga, maldición nadie puede trabajar en paz porque después sospechan de ellos… Mashima-sensei cancele el trabajo…

Sting: Cierto no lo haremos y que acorten más las cosas para sus comodidades…

Cana: MI SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOO *llorando en un rincón* QnQ mueran… malditos…

Erza: No tocaran mi pastel…

Gray: Mis helados, rapados y esas cosas frías… mis dulces…

Meredy: POCKYS OnO

Jellal: La búsqueda de Zeref

Lucy: EL MANGA…

Happy: Lotería… alguien gano… alguien…

Juvia: No puedo creerlo entonces Juvia tendrá que vender sus cosas secretas de Gray-sama para sobrevivir… eso nunca lo hare primero hare *levantándose y arrastrando un baúl* hacer cosplay con Natsu-san y Sting-san

Levi: Mis libros… QnQ el gore… no… no quiero que acorten los fondos nunca lo harán verdad Mashima-sensei

Gajeel: Todos sufren asi que yo igual lo hare, mi hierro… moriré de hambre no puedo creerlo

Mira: Ara… ara tampoco habrá de los deliciosos chocolates no puedo creerlo *afilando una espada*

Laxus: Nadie acortara mi agua mineral, ni tampoco mis mimos que me doy asi que no me apartaran de ellos

Mashima: Tranquilos chicos solo no habrán cosas caras sino de las baratas asi que no se preocupen quedaremos en la situación más desesperante que enfrentaran ustedes pero yo no

Natsu: I put a spell on yo creo que iré a ver de nuevo Cincuentas sombras de Grey a el cine después de todo no tengo trabajo en estos días

Lucy: Mejor no sé qué hacer… cantare la canción I put a spell on you que canta Annie Lenox

Erza: Su voz me enamoro o/o es que canta tan bien que enamora, parece que escuchas su voz desde lo más profundo y dan ganas de cantar esa canción con todas las fuerzas, un vestido brillante y tu sombrero negro bailando mientras cantas… yo amo I PUT A SPELL ON YOU :3

Jellal: ¿Quién no ha de amar esa canción? Solo el que no ha ido a ver Cincuentas sombras de Grey… también el que no escucha jazz tranquilamente en la comodidad de su casa…

Meredy: Yo quiero un pocky…

Natsu: Cantemos nuestra propia canción… yo empiezo… I put a spell on you… no me equivoque esperen…

Happy: Aye una canción y después la cantamos en vivo y en directo, nos volvemos famosos y por fin muchos pescados para mi

Levi: Enserio es una buena idea aunque como empieza la letra y quien va después o es el primero que tiene la idea

Mashima: El primero… empiecen ahora necesito explotar ese talento que tiene perdido y no sabían que existía

Yukino: También quiero participar…

Wendy: Claro que lo haremos todos verdad…

Charle: Por mí no hay problema pero no se apuran a poner el primer comentario

Lyon: Natsu todos esperan que termines de pensar porque estamos ansiosos de ayudar en la creación de una gran canción

Chelia: Vamos el amor no puede esperar… vivir y morir por amor es lo único que necesitamos

Lucy: NATSU APURATE

Gray: De aquí a que termine todos morimos creo…

Natsu: Que gracioso Gray ¬¬ pero bueno aquí voy… Na na na na na na na na na na empecemos esta aventura todos juntos…junto a…

Levi: Mi preciado amigo cantaremos en la travesía de nuestro viaje contando siempre lo maravilloso de la vida :3

Jellal: Emprendiendo varios aprendizajes de la vida… cantaremos, reiremos y veremos las maravillas del mundo

Wendy: Volemos, saltemos, nadaremos por todo el mundo en busca de la aventura

Lucy: Este es el comienzo de una bella historia por todo el mundo

Happy: Aye

Erza: Cargando el peso de todo el dolor que llevamos, inspirándonos cada momento de nuestras vidas…

Mashima: Por favor callense *con un letrero y también tapones en los oídos* eso fue horrible… lo más horrible que he escuchado… su inspiración es fatality

Yuli: Más que fatality, desafinaron y siempre lo hacen

Gray: Dios que vergüenza a lo bueno que yo no cante…

Juvia: Juvia tiene una canción y escúchenla Gray-sama es mi amor, Gray-sama es mi vida… sin Gray- sama yo moriría pero encontré otro Grey-sama al cual le puedo dar todo a cambio de un contrato…

Sting: Jajajajajajajaja la voz de Juvia es buena pero con tanto Gray-sama da miedo o.o es que siento que es una acosadora sexual que si encuentra otro hombre con el mismo nombre terminara violándolo

Yukino: Mejor otra… ahora que me acuerdo que no Natsu-san canta bien entonces porque desafino

Levi: El torpe se enfermó ¬¬ por eso desafino

Natsu: Tu cállate enana plana al igual que Wendy… les cantare mi más hermosa canción que he escrito… YO SIEMPRE LUCHARE, VOLARE Y SI TU QUIERES VOLAR LO PUEDES INTENTAAAAAAAR, UN MOMENTO ES LO QUE TENEMOS EN LA VIDA ENTONCES PORQUE NO SUPERAS TUS TEMORES Y VUELA A UN CIELO MAS HERMOSOOOOOO

Happy: Desafino demasiado

Laxus: Ni que me lo digas hasta anda tosiendo

Mira: POBRE y porque no estás en tu casa Natsu o mejor dicho en tu departamento demasiado grande que parece una casa encima de un imperio

Cana: Mi sake…

Meredy: Si ese lugar es bonito

Gray: Y ustedes que hacían en su departamento pero si yo lo que se es una casa grande o.o

Sting: Pues cuando trabaja excesivamente está en el departamento que queda cerca del estudio, otros días se va a esa casa que tiene tranquilamente

Gajeel: Osea que tiene un departamento y casa u.u lo que nadie tendrá en medio año sino después de cuarenta años

Natsu: Me voy a dormir si es que puedo… maldita gripa… león marino… marimo… sueño… fiebre… lotería… señor sírvame un tequila

Mashima: Necesito darle el dia libre sino morirá en el intento

Erza: Déjenlo morir asi después de todo no nos harán bullying a nosotros

Natsu: Me voy a chatear con mis contactos perdí el interés en ustedes… Mashima-sensei entonces como me voy a mi casita… en mi unicornio mágico…

Happy: Esta que muere de la fiebre y delira…

Laxus: Entonces que seguíamos hablando…

Gray: No se creó que sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, ustedes sabían que vamos en openings empatados con One Piece

Lucy: No claro que no lo sabía cómo está eso o.o

Levi: Valla amistad… ¬¬

Mashima: Déjenlo… vinieron por el… suerte que el si cuenta con amigos de verdad :v no hablo de alguien en especial solo de Kuroba Kaito que estaba cerca de aquí…

Yukino: Donde esta…

Lucy: Díganos Mashima-sensei

Erza: Esto es un asunto de vida o muerte…

Mira: Cierto…

Cana: Olviden mi sake donde esta ese chico tan lindo

Chelia: Por supuesto que iremos a dejar a Natsu-san

Juvia: Juvia quiere saber dónde se fue Natsu-san para que lo atienda al pobre…

Wendy: Yo también quiero saber…

Mashima: Malditas interesadas ¬¬pónganse a trabajar el piso todavía no reluce, está un montón de cosas en los escritorios, la sala de juntas tiene mucha basura… que hacen ahí paraditas pónganse a trabajar les digo de una buena vez me entendieron

Lucy: Pero… pero… pero es Kuroba Kaito un legendario por salir en Detective Conan y se ve tan galán con su traje de mago… *T* que hace que se me caiga la baba

Gray: Valla

Laxus: Ara… ara diría Mira…

Natsu: Claro que grandes amigas tengo… Mashima-sensei llegue sano y salvo a mi casa… llame al doctor dijo que vendría a verme en un rato…

Mashima: Me alegra que mi mina de oro este a salvo en su casa… digo Natsu… n.n que cosas no…

-Natsu Dragneel (END) ha publicado el siguiente comentario-

Natsu: Fiebre, dolor de estómago, mareos, delirios, malos amigos… eso es lo que recibo por estar enfermo… bueno no hablo de todos los amigos solo los de mi trabajo QnQ creo que iré a vomitar… moriré deshidratado… AYUDA

-Luffy D. Monkey (Rey de los piratas) le gusta la publicación de Natsu Dragneel (END)-

Luffy: Recupérate pronto así iremos a comer carne en el restaurant de siempre… n.n iré pronto a visitarte me dejaron salir después de un laboroso día

Jellal: Espero que te recuperes pronto… no pude ir a dejarte porque si iba las locas me seguían y más seguro sabrían que… mejor no digo nada más…

Meredy: Mr. Pocky se enfermó… u.u no puedo creerlo y hoy que iríamos a comprar pockys a la tienda que nos gusta ir a comprar…

Natsu: Luffy hace mucho que no hablamos tranquila, trae para acá a la banda enfermo pero con ganas de jugar con ustedes…

Natsu: Jellal, baka no divulgues el secreto

Natsu: Señorita pocky lo siento pero si quieres en unos días te doy tu recompensa con pockys de la tienda de siempre *T* deliciosos pockys…

Meredy: Mr. Pocky porque se enferma u.u daña mi kokoro al saber que usted Mr. Pocky no ir a comer pockys conmigo…

Natsu: Señorita Pocky por favor entienda… un momento por favor… seguía con que entienda que no puedo con esta gripa… puede ser que me muera en el intento de sobrevivir

Luffy: Entonces iremos en un rato :D espero que estés un poco más bien… adiós Mr. Pocky diría Meredy

-Milagros Konata Raíces te ha enviado un mensaje-

Milagros: Natsu-kun estas bien… y el Natsu Rules Bitches que paso

Natsu: Enfermo… eso es lo que tengo… nadie vencerá el Natsu Rules Bitches, neee Milagros-chan no quieres ser mi enfermera y cuidar de mi

Milagros: Pero Natsu-kun yo vivo lejos u.u sino iría a cuidarte también quería saber sobre el Nalu que pasa con el Nalu…

Natsu: El Nalu por el momento no está en casa solo se encuentra una persona enferma que delira de dolor de estómago y también de fiebre

Milagros: Natsu-kun gámbatte sé que saldrás de esta enfermedad, es una pequeña gripa asi que no creo que estés tan mal o si o.o

Natsu: No lo sé… crees que sea natural que no escuche bien, me tomare unas vacaciones si es posible…

Milagros: Pero y Mashima-sensei, tus fans, amigos… que pasa Natsu-kun tú no eres asi de débil

Natsu: La enfermedad me hace asi

Milagros: Me tengo que ir, espero que te mejores sino ahí me avisas para que vaya a cuidar de ti

Natsu: Ok cuídate… yo por lo mientras veré los dragones que andan en mi techo

-Diane Redfox te ha enviado un mensaje-

Diane: Natsu-kun es cierto de que a Levi-chan le gusta el gore

Natsu: Ehhh? Ahhh si le encanta, es una de sus fascinaciones que tiene cuando no lee imagínate todos los Jueves ve Tokio Ghoul solo una cosa ella ama a Kaneki y si estuviera en el manga y anime de él se casaría con él

Diane: Y qué pasa con Gajeel

Natsu: Quedara soltero a mi parecer… pero bueno espero que asi no sea sino Mashima me matara por presentarle a Kaneki a Levi

Diane: Pobre si es que se entera Mashima te mata verdad…

Natsu: Más o menos asi… por lo que soy el que lleva el dinero para que él tenga sus ideas locas o contrate más personajes y eso, él gana aparte pero también me da parte de su pago

Diane: Enserio y entre cuanto ganas por esas actividades y aparte de lo que te deposita Mashima

Natsu: Pues… creo que más de medio millón de dólares, los demás ganan medio millón de dólares es que si se produce demasiado bien pero por lo de la piratería en las páginas de Internet perdemos dinero de la misma forma

Diane: ¿Qué piensas de la traidora? Es que la duda me llego de repente de que todos le dicen traidora a Wendy

Natsu: Pues Mashima tuvo su momento de fumada de polvo de hadas y se le vino esa idea de que Wendy está en Lamia Scale ahora falta que Erza este en Mermaid Heels o Gray en Blue Pegasus

Diane: Sera un trauma eso :o no cuentes por favor…

Natsu: Si no te quiero traumar de por vida… entonces otra pregunta reportera secreta porque en estos momentos de delirio…

Diane: Por el momento es todo y esperare a tener otra como decirlo pregunta…

Natsu: Espero que sean todas porque si doy más preguntas y Mashima se entera me regañara aunque también es emocionante esto

Diane: Bueno adiós Natsu-kun espero que te mejores…

Natsu: Adiós Diane-chan espero que sueñes conmigo

-Dani-chan te ha enviado un mensaje-

Dani-chan: Ohayo Natsu-kun amor hermoso ¿Qué paso contigo? Te encuentras bien QnQ estoy preocupada

Natsu: Dani-chan amor hermoso de mi kokoro, estoy enfermo porque no vienes a cuidar de mi corazón hermoso

Dani-chan: No puedo Natsu-kun estoy lejos de mua pero si pudiera iría a cuidar de ti en estos momentos

Natsu: Amorsh hermoso porque… bueno no importa iré después con Señorita Pocky a comer pockys o sino la invitare a venir

Dani-chan: Awwww porque te dice Mr. Pocky esa es mi pregunta y por cierto mejor vete a dormir

Natsu: Me dice Mr. Pocky porque soy igual que ella que come demasiados pockys no me detiene al comer pockys por eso….

Dani-chan: Y porque le dices Señorita Pocky

Natsu: Porque come muchos pockys y aun es joven por eso además no se es mucha coincidencia que nos llevemos bien por comer pockys además les digo a cada uno apodos también a mis fans al igual que a ti

Dani-chan: Cierto somos un desmadre cuando hablamos amorsh

Natsu: Claro amorsh XD bueno me tengo que ir el doctor llego :p aburrido pero bueno …

Dani-chan: Claro Natsu baka teme…

Natsu: Bye…

-Natsu Dragneel (END) le gusta la publicación de Diane Redfox-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) le gusta la publicación de Milagros Konata Raíces-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) le gusta la publicación de Dani-chan-

-Natsu Dragneel (END) le gusta la publicación de Meredy-

Cerrar sesión: Si

¡BIENVENIDO A FACEBOOK!


	7. Elenco pro

Usuario: Natsu Dragneel (END VS EMO VENGADOR)

Contraseña: ********

-Lucy Heartfilia (Reina del cosplay, reportera) ha comentado la siguiente publicación-

Lucy: Oigan acaso no es raro que desde hace varios días Natsu no ha venido a trabajar y aparte no se conecta a Facebook y sobre todo Mashima se ve demasiado raro ya que no nos ha hecho trabajar demasiado aunque creo que no sea tan horrible esta parte de lo raro que decimos

-Erza Scarlet (Titania aun desaparecida) ha comentado en el estado de Lucy Heartfilia-

Erza: Creo que tienes razon es demasiado raro esto por parte y también por parte es demasiado bueno claro es por no tener que trabajar… ALGUIEN SABE QUE TIENE NATSU

Happy: Aye… la verdad ni idea de lo que tiene Natsu, Mashima-sensei ¿Qué tiene Natsu?

Mashima: Tiene dos ojos, dos pies, dos manos, una boca, una nariz, cabello, una personalidad carismática –No ma agradezcan por esa personalidad-

Gray: ¬¬ Jajajajajajajajajajaja que gracioso Mashima-sensei no enserio que tiene Natsu o tu Sting que respondes más decente que Mashima-sensei

Sting: Pues por lo que se y como tuve que ir a visitarlo sé que tiene un departamento enorme, muebles demasiado caros, una televisión de plasma grande, videojuegos, mangas, animes, un balón de voleibol y otro de baloncesto…

Lucy: NO QUEREMOS QUE NOS DIGAS QUE TIENE EN SU DEPARTAMENTO u.u nos haces sentir que nosotros somos pobres por parte ya que no compramos demasiadas cosas nosotros ahorramos

Levi: Claro que no ustedes se lo gastan comprando varias cosas para ustedes como chocolates, dulces, videojuegos… por lo que se Natsu ahorra lo que le dan de pago y por eso compra todo eso

Gajeel: Si claro cómo no, Salamander ahorra ahora quien se lo creería

Erza: Esperen un momento o.o nos salimos del tema demasiado rápido… preguntábamos que tiene Natsu

Meredy: Una afición por los pockys *T* pero Mr. Pocky está enfermo u.u y Mr. Pocky no puede comer pockys… Mr. Pocky QnQ porque…

Gray: ¬¬ Eso tampoco y porque le dices Mr. Pocky ¿Qué tiene Natsu?

Mashima: A un gran mangaka que lo hace súper y sin Nakama Power para que lo vean, tiene unas lindas amigas y grandes amigos por cierto que habrá pasado con eso…

Jellal: Yo sé que paso…

Lucy: Esperen ya enserio que tiene Natsu

Lucy: No mejor dicho que le pasa a Natsu porque no ha venido a aquí ni por nada de lo que ha pasado en esas cosas

Sting: Ahhhh eso lamentablemente Natsu tiene una enfermedad terminal y ultimadamente tiene que estar acostado en la cama para no moverse demasiado y que no le suceda nada más

Meredy: Mr. Pocky QnQ

Jellal: Triste y cruel realidad…

Mashima: Muy pronto le diré adiós a mi querido personaje

Gajeel: Esperen ¿Qué?

Levi: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lucy: No me lo puedo creer

Erza: Y yo que lo trataba tan mal creo que fue mi culpa

Gray: O la mía

Natsu: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… no puedo creerlo…. Jajajajajajajajaja… enserio bueno…

Levi: O.o Esperen un momento, Natsu tu qué haces conectado

Erza: Estas mega enfermo que haces aquí…

Natsu: jajajajaja… cierto ando aquí viendo lo atrasado que deje este lugar, estaba más en Twitter por eso no me veían conectado y aparte no fui al estudio porque cuando fueron a verme mis amigos en uno de esos movimientos me rompí la pierna y apenas me quitaran el yeso

Lucy: Espera un momento eso fue mentira

Mashima: Pero muy cómica… jajajajajajaja… cinco puntos más para ti Sting

Sting: Gracias Mashima-sensei n.n

Happy: Y porque eso de puntos o.O

Rogue: Por lo que se lo de los puntos es por una competencia por un gran trabajo que dan una buena paga y todos ellos lo querían

Juvia: Y Mashima-sensei hizo este método para darnos trabajos el que obtenga veinte puntos tiene el trabajo más mejor y asi va

Gray: ¬¬ Vallas métodos

Natsu: No se le acerquen a la princesa de hielo está en sus días

Lucy: :v

Mashima: Buena esa pero no me dio tanta gracia… dos puntos Natsu…

Levi: Uhhhhhhhh Natsu, Sting te anda quitando toda esa popularidad…

Gajeel: Salamander se anda dejando vencer por la lamparita a medio encender…

Rogue: Exacto 7u7

Erza: Acaso Natsu es un cobarde…

Happy: Acaso Natsu dejo de hacernos caso…

Cana: Acaso Natsu anda tomando sake sin decirme…

Meredy: Acaso Mr. Pocky anda comiendo pockys en secreto…

Jellal: QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR ASI

Natsu: No quiero ese trabajo u¬¬ cierto que pagan bien pero… ñeeeee

Mashima: Claro se le entiende a Natsu, alguien tan popular como el terminara secuestrado en un solo momento

Levi: De que se trata… O.O

Juvia: Ir a una inauguración de un centro recreativo para fans del anime… por eso Natsu-san no quiere ir… además creo que el segundo trabajo es interesante…

Rogue: ¿Por qué?

Yukino: Más seguro utilizara traje Natsu-san

Wendy: O sino también tendrá que ir a una fiesta…

Natsu: 7u7 No es que para una revista que habla sobre los animes publicaran algo y pidieron ir… Me presentaran a Rías Gremory

Gray: Mashima-sensei díganme cómo puedo trabajar con usted en estos momentos no importa como pero necesito ese trabajo…

Lucy: ¿Por qué presiento que ese nombre alborotara a todos?

Levi: Porque ella es una chica de anime como todos dicen "Sexy"

Mashima: Mmmmm… creo que eso es excelente… muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja por lo menos tendré más almas por patrocinar en mi manga de Fairy Tail…

Gajeel: Yo también solicito eso…

Rogue: Y yo…

Lyon: Yo igual…

Laxus: Posiblemente yo igual

Lucy: Esto es tan…

Levi: Idiota…

Juvia: Gray-sama engaña a Juvia para visitar a una chica peli roja pechugona y aparte que usa un vestido pequeño… Juvia tiene un nuevo rival de amor

Mashima: Primero tienen que dejar de ser del elenco mediocre…

Rogue: Como salgo del elenco mediocre…

Natsu: -comiendo pockys- Rogue no es del elenco mediocre o si Mashima-sensei… por cierto me acorde de que… XD no podré ir durante otros días más, mi brazo también esta fracturado

Mashima: Cierto… también es del elenco de los pro que molestan a los mediocres…

Happy: Aye y por cierto como es que Natsu te provocaste eso…

Natsu: Fue gracioso eso digamos que andaba jugando con Luffy en eso salte mal de la cama y me caí, me cayó encima algo y mi pie se fracturo…

Mashima: Si muy cierto…

Jellal: Estaba casi presente pero llegue un poco tarde después de su grito… y también de encontrarlo acostado en la cama siendo torturado, salí corriendo de ese departamento porque eso fue aterrador…

Meredy: Lo huesos de Mr. Pocky hicieron crack y poco después su mano igual

Lucy: Pobre de mí Natsu sufrió demasiado

Gray: Rápido Mashima-sensei como salimos del elenco mediocre

Mashima: Volando :v después de que acabe Fairy Tail me dedicare a comediante lo se soy un éxito… Bueno como iba a explicar para salir del elenco mediocre tienen que dejar de haber Bullying pero tristemente la promoción de ir a esa revista para que les tomen fotos y eso terminara el día de mañana asi que no se preocupen hoy diré a los ganadores y también diré los siguientes trabajos

Sting: Creo que debí de tratar de ir por el segundo trabajo no por el primero, moriré sensualmente exterminado por las fans

Yukino: Pero más seguro no te querrán con lo que ha pasado en el manga…

Happy: Deberían enviar al emo vengador de Gray

Natsu: Emos vengadores al poder por cierto esa marca y peinado es como si intentaras copiar a alguien Gray…

Gray: ¿Qué culpa tengo? Fue decisión de Mashima-sensei ¬¬ aparte de todo no quiero que ustedes malditos que se fueron durante un año y medio vengan diciendo eso

Rogue: Entonces Gray es el que mata a Frosh… o.O no suponía eso del tsundere de Fairy Tail aparte pobre Juvia…

Erza: Ahora también que lo pienso detenidamente que no Gajeel es comandante de un grupo del ejercito del reino de Fiore XD eso es no sé raro viniendo de Gajeel

Wendy: Aparte de que Juvia-san puede morir por la fiebre que tiene u.u eso es más sorprendente ¿Cómo pudiste Gray-san?

Lucy: Cierto y escucharon esos rumores donde dicen que Erza y Gray terminan en el manga juntos y Juvia muere…

Mashima: Posiblemente se casen… posiblemente… bueno el ganador del primer trabajo es Sting, el segundo Natsu n.n, el tercero Juvia y cuarto Rogue

Natsu: GENIAL el segundo trabajo esta para mua .3. Conoceré a Rías Gremory n/n y le pediré un autógrafo, mueran de envidia chicos

Rogue: U.U que suertudo eres Natsu-san, le pides una foto para mí o un autógrafo

Gajeel: Autógrafos para todos Natsu… bueno si es que puedes

Levi: Yo solo quiero un autógrafo de Kaneki-san *T*

Sting: Moriré si no es secuestrado es por un acantilado

Lucy: Y cuáles son los siguientes trabajo, no es que me interese solo que… son buena paga

Juvia: Juvia nunca morirá mientras ame a Gray-sama ewe

Wendy: Exacto XD

Happy: Esperen algo sospechoso pasa por aquí en estos momentos

Mashima: Son seis trabajos el primero es una fiesta de mangakas –está ocupado por Natsu ese trabajo y Rogue –el segundo es una entrevista los puntos máximos para ganar este trabajo es de 20, tercero la portada de la revista 19 puntos, cuarto para el opening 18 puntos, quinto inauguración de otro centro recreativo 17 puntos, sexto es un trabajo especial para –Natsu, Sting, Juvia y Rogue-

Juvia: Juvia volverá al trabajo n.n cual es el trabajo especial… Llamada entrante lo siento después sigo conversando…

Lucy: Gray celos…

Gray: ¿Cuáles?

Erza: Eso es demasiado sospechoso

Sting: De que me perdí o.O lo siento es que conteste una llamada bueno dos llamadas

Rogue: Tengo que atender una llamada vuelvo en unos momentos…

Happy: #Estoesraro o quien no cree que esto es demasiado raro

Cana: Demasiado raro .H. y Natsu donde esta

Wendy: Hace minutos que no veo que conteste…

Mira: Probablemente una llamada igual…

Levi: O también una chica fue a su departamento y lo secuestro

Gajeel: Geheeeee eso si es bueno o malo a la vez, eso depende de que intensiones tenga la joven que lo secuestro

Meredy: Mr. Pocky acaba de publicar algo

Jellal: Si ciertamente es raro y sospechoso

-Natsu Dragneel (END VS EMO VENGADOR) hizo la siguiente publicación-

Natsu: Que flojera ir a trabajar en vacaciones… pero bueno trabajo es trabajo por cierto quiero ver 31 minutos alguien más lo ve… Sting Eucliffe (Luz apagada), Rogue (Emo forever) y Juvia Loxar (Muriendo de amor) cuando nos ponemos de acuerdo para lo que nos pidió Mashima-sensei, por cierto Meredy (Señorita Pocky) y Jellal (Buscando a Zeref) también ustedes tienen que estar en el trabajo

-Meredy (Señorita Pocky) ha comentado en tu publicación-

Meredy: Mr. Pocky es hora de cantar la canción de 31 minutos #ElencoProPreparadosParaCantar

Jellal: Yo nunca vi televisión porque es muy fome :D

Sting: Yo prefería estudiar y hasta leer :3

Rogue: Pero mi padre que es un loco y vende teles :P

Juvia: Para mi santo me vendió un televisor ;v

Natsu: Y descubrí un mundo nuevo y fácil *T*

Meredy: Que estaba en la televisión n.n

Jellal: No necesito amigos que me amen QnQ

Sting: Es la pantalla que cumple esta función OwO

Rogue: Despues de un tiempo engorde y me puse feo XD

Juvia: Con el control ejercitaba solo un dedo XS

Natsu: No me bañaba y solo comía porquerías *T*

Meredy: Hasta que un día exploto el televisor T-T

Jellal: Y descubrí un mundo muy complejo o.O

Sting: Que estaba en mi imaginación u.u

Rogue: Le revendí la tele a mi viejo EwE

Juvia: Ya soy feliz y creo en el amor n/n

Natsu: Lalalalalala Lalalalalala QwQ

Meredy: Lala XD

Jellal: Tangananiquiquiquiqui Tangananánananana :D

Sting: Tangananá O.O

Rogue: Yo pipipipipi Yo nonononono TwT

Juvia: Yo opinó XD

Natsu: Top top top top top top top Top top top top top top top EwE

Meredy: Top top n.n

Jellal: Listo y ahora que

Sting: No sé…

Rogue: Muchos recuerdos se vienen a mi mente y con ese trabajo también

Juvia: Juvia piensa que debemos dejar de ver esa serie porque no creo que varios la conozcan

Erza: Juvia tiene razon que canción tan más…

Levi: Fea…

Natsu: FEA USTEDES PLANA Y PECHUGONA… Es un recuerdo de nuestra infancia y también cuando fui a Estados Unidos y después me perdí supe de esta serie y sé que es mejor que las demás

Meredy: Mr. Pocky dice más que la verdad es fantástica

Jellal: u¬¬ Todos exageran por escucharnos cantar esa canción

Sting: Pero bueno otra ronda en la casa de Natsu-san el fin de semana

Rogue: Salió otra temporada

Mira: Ara… ara

Cana: Esto se anda volviendo tan…

Gajeel: Loco

Natsu: FIESTA EN MI CASA pero solo para ver el programa el cual a todos emociona

Meredy: Otra ronda por favor…

Jellal: Yo nunca vi televisión porque es muy fome :D

Sting: Yo prefería estudiar y hasta leer :3

Rogue: Pero mi padre que es un loco y vende teles :P

Juvia: Para mi santo me vendió un televisor ;v

Natsu: Y descubrí un mundo nuevo y fácil *T*

Meredy: Que estaba en la televisión n.n

Jellal: No necesito amigos que me amen QnQ

Sting: Es la pantalla que cumple esta función OwO

Rogue: Despues de un tiempo engorde y me puse feo XD

Juvia: Con el control ejercitaba solo un dedo XS

Natsu: No me bañaba y solo comía porquerías *T*

Meredy: Hasta que un día exploto el televisor T-T

Jellal: Y descubrí un mundo muy complejo o.O

Sting: Que estaba en mi imaginación u.u

Rogue: Le revendí la tele a mi viejo EwE

Juvia: Ya soy feliz y creo en el amor n/n

Natsu: Lalalalalala Lalalalalala QwQ

Meredy: Lala XD

Jellal: Tangananiquiquiquiqui Tangananánananana

Sting: Tangananá O.O

Rogue: Yo pipipipipi Yo nonononono TwT

Juvia: Yo opinó XD

Natsu: Top top top top top top top Top top top top top top top EwE

Meredy: Top top n.n

Mashima: Maravilloso me encanta tener a mi elenco de pros felices…

Happy: Pero sabe que eso los vuelve más locos verdad…

Gray: Como que voy retrocediendo y escapando del estudio

Cana: Yo te sigo

Lucy: Y yo

Juvia: A Juvia le encanta esa serie

Natsu: También One Piece WE ARE!

Meredy: YEY

Sting: Veamos durante el fin de semana y estas vacaciones One Piece y la temporada nueva *T*

Jellal: Estoy de acuerdo con la luz apagada

Rogue: Emo se apunta también

Natsu: Y de un momento para otro nosotros ganamos

Laxus: Valla infantiles que resultaron ser

Mira: Demasiado diría yo

Levi: Pero aun asi no me explico que tiene de bueno esas cosas

Lucy: Su nivel de otaku es demasiado grande…

Erza: Su nivel de Friki aumento aún más

Cana: Su nivel de alcohólicos también

Wendy: El nivel de popularidad también

Happy: El nivel de comida también

Mashima: Su nivel de fiestas igual ¬¬

Gray: El nivel emo vengador aumento un poco más

Gajeel: Gray morirá virgen a los cuarenta :v

Natsu: Jajajajajajajajajaja cierto morirá virgen porque ni caso le hace a Juvia o tal vez la teoría que dicen sea cierta y posiblemente

Sting: Termine casándose con Erza-san

Rogue: Gray Fullbuster te recordaremos por siempre, bueno hora de preparar las semanas de ocio

Juvia: Juguemos un videojuego

Meredy: Comamos pockys *T*

Happy: Bailen la macarena

Natsu: Hey macarena

Sting: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena

Rogue: Dejemos las locuras para nuestra semana de ocio XD

Jellal: Cierto Mashima-sensei alguien que haya entrado al club de los pros :v

Mashima: Pues estoy entre Yukino y Mira… pero no se también podría ser Gajeel o Erza

Gajeel: Si es posible eso por fin podre salir de este hoyo que hermoso será ver la luz del día QnQ es que es tan triste como Mashima-sensei te pone a trabajar

Natsu: Yo voto por Yukino y Gajeel

Meredy: Yukino y Gajeel… gomen Erza pero necesitas otro rato más en ese lugar

Juvia: Yukino y Gajeel

Sting: Yukino y Erza… digo Gajeel

Rogue: Gajeel y Yukino

Jellal: Obvio que Yukino y Gajeel

Lucy: Esto es democracia señores

Levi: Pero que fea democracia

Erza: Seguiré en el hoyo sin Jellal no puedo creerlo

Mashima: Votación decidida serán Yukino y Gajeel los que se van a el elenco de los pros, felicidades chicos desde ahora todos actuaremos con democracia

Yukino: Por fin puedo ver la luz del sol TuT

Gajeel: Por cierto que tenemos que hacer

Natsu: Pues lo que normalmente hacemos nosotros, ver televisión, animes, jugar videojuegos, empezar a hacer cosas para ganar puntos para un excelente trabajo y esas cosas

Sting: Naturalmente eso es lo que hacemos en estos días

Rogue: Cierto, felicidades… salieron del hoyo

Jellal: Es hora de celebrar

Wendy: Ellos salieron y yo aún sigo aquí

Natsu: No te preocupes loli pecho plano algún dia saldrás al igual que Mario verde y tabla de planchar

Mashima: Cuatro puntos para Natsu

Juvia: Tan rápido es esto o.O, entonces… Juvia les reta a un duelo de cartas

Yukino: T-T no sé qué hacer

Gajeel: Enana es enana, Lucy es coneja abandonada y pechugona también, Wendy es loli traidora que no sabe más que chillar y yo aún no tengo mi Dragonforce

Sting: Lastima por Gajeel-san es triste escuchar eso

Rogue: Demasiado triste

Natsu: Cierto se me olvidaba tenemos que decirles lo que vamos a hacer…

Levi: Eso es sospechoso

Lucy: Ni que lo digas Levi-chan

Erza: Estoy sin Jellal no puedo creerlo

Cana: Tomaran sake y si lo hacen los matare…

Mira: Ara ara

Happy: Por lo que se es algo de suma importancia y también secreto

Mashima: Habla mi mini yo vestido a la moda, recuerden reglas para estar en el elenco de los pro… y por cierto ahora tengo algo que decirles, vuelvan al trabajo por favor

Lucy: Fue bueno mientras duro u.u

Gray: Bueno todos a trabajar mientras yo planeo mi venganza contra END

Natsu: Tarde o temprano por aquel ocaso nosotros pelearemos, fuimos amigos y estamos destinados a pelear, uno por venganza y otro por estar controlado por Zeref, al final del camino uno morirá y otro saldrá triunfador

Rogue: Hermosas palabras….

Sting: Natsu-san QnQ

Meredy: Mr. Pocky anda diciendo bye bye

Yukino: Más seguro muere Gray

Gajeel: Cierto

Mashima: ¿Quién será? Nadie lo sabe solo yo

Natsu: Me voy… bye

Meredy: Mr. Pocky dice bye… bye Mr. Pocky

Jellal: Yo igual tengo que ir a ver porque deje la plancha encendida

Juvia: Juvia dejo encendido su televisor asi que bye…

Gajeel: Me llama mi mamá

Yukino: Me habla mi papá

Rogue: Tengo sueño

Sting: Tengo hambre…

Gray: Y todos se fueron

Happy: AYE

Cerrar sesión: Si

¡BIENVENIDO A FACEBOOK!


End file.
